The Unpredictable Descendant
by Darkheroes
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, Seorang yang sangat misterius, Hubungannya yang sangat dekat dengan berbagai pihak membuatnya dianggap Pihak Netral, Tapi bagaimanakah kalau sebenarnya dia adalah Keturunan yang seharusnya tidak mungkin terjadi dan tidak mungkin ada.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unpredictable Descendant**

 **.**

 **By Darkheroes**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Both of Anime is not my Mine**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Au, OC, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon, Mainstream & Other warn for you**

 **.**

 **Enjoy to my Third Fic**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Fiance part 1**

 **.**

Tik~ Tik~ Tik~

Hujan deras membasahi daerah Kota Kuoh. Matahari yang baru saja terbit dari arah Timur menerangi gelapnya sudut-sudut Kota. Disebuah Sekolah yang bertuliskan 'Academy Kuoh', ada seorang Pemuda Culun yang memakai kacamata bulat yang tebalnya 50 ml dan rambut yang disisir tengah rapi membuatnya dicap sebagai 'Good Boy'.

Didada Kanannya ada Bet bertuliskan nama 'Namikaze Naruto'. Rambut Pirang si Culun menandakan dirinya yang merupakan Blasteran Jepang/Jerman. Mata Biru Shaphirenya menatap kearah sebuah Pintu masuk yang bertuliskan 'Occult Research Club'. Terdengar adanya pertengkaran yang terjadi didalam.

Plaaaak !

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Jawabannya tetap tidak boleh! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menyelamatkan Suster Gereja itu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendirian. Aku khawatir mengenai 'Ritual' yang mereka katakan. Para 'Da-Tenshi' itu pasti melakukan suatu hal yang buruk dan keselamatan Asia menjadi taruhannya!."

Perdebatan itu terus berlanjut sampai 10 menit kemudian, 3 Orang keluar dari pintu itu dan salah satunya menabrak Naruto.

Bruugh !

"Cih! Jangan ditengah jalan lemah." Umpat Pemuda berambut Coklat lalu berlari bersama 1 Gadis dan 1 pemuda lainnya.

"Hahhh~" Naruto hanya menghela napas lelah kemudian menguping kembali dari balik pintu.

"Ara~ Ara~ Buchou! Apa kau yakin membiarkan Issei-Kun pergi duluan bersama Kiba-Kun dan Koneko-Chan."

"Tentu Saja!, Kita akan ke gereja 30 menit lagi dan membantu Issei. Aku sudah memperkirakan kalau Gadis itu pasti sudah mati saat kita kesana nanti, Jadi dengan itu aku akan merenkarnasikan Suster Gereja itu menjadi Paeregeku dan nantinya Issei akan semakin Menghormatiku."

"Ara~ Ara~ Kau sungguh licik Buchou fufufufu~"

Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela napas kemudian berjalan meninggalkan gedung tua itu. Matanya menangkap sebuah Pohon yang ada dipinggir lapangan yg sedang digunakan oleh murid-murid Extrakulikuler Sore yang bermain Sepak bola. Kakinya melangkah ke pohon rindang itu kemudian berbaring tidur merasakan angin halus menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya.

Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah Bidak Pion berwarna merah yang entah darimana datangnya. Pion itu adalah Pion dari Evil Piece milik Rias Gremory, Heries Pilar Gremory yang merupakan adik dari Maou Lucifer dan Sahabat Sona Sitri, Heries Pilar Sitri. Rias Gremory adalah seorang Iblis murni berdarah Gremory dan Bael dari ibunya yang memungkinkannya dapat memiliki kekuatan Pilar Bael yaitu Power of Destruction. Sebuah kekuatan yang menghancurkan sebuah entitas bahkan tidak menyisakan debu. Karena hal itulah Rias Gremory cukup terkenal di Mekai, Underworld.

Si pemilik rambut Crymson ini memiliki Bidak-Bidak yang cukup menarik seperti Himejima Akeno, Seorang Iblis setengah Da-Tenshi yang memiliki kekuatan Petir dan Koneko Toujou yang merupakan salah satu dari ras Nekomata yang tersisa sedikit didunia. Apalagi baru-baru ini dia merenkarnasikan 2 Bidak baru, satunya bernama Hyodou Issei, Seorang pemuda Mesum yang memiliki Sacred Gear 'Boosted Gear', salah satu dari 13 Longinus yang dikatakan dapat membunuh tuhan.

Sedangkan satunya adalah Naruto, Si Siswa Culun dengan peringkat nomor 1 di Ujian Nasional tingkat Daerah mengalahkan Sona Shitori (Sitri). Saat itu Naruto tidak sengaja melihat kejadian dimana Issei dibunuh oleh Da-Tenshi dan akhirnya karena menjadi Saksi itulah Naruto dibunuh juga, Itusih Ceritanya Rias Gremory tapi aslinya itu memang disengaja Naruto. Dengan pura-pura mati terkena Light Spear, Naruto direnkarnasikan menjadi Iblis, Naruto dengan sedikit Ilusi mengambil 1 Bidak Pawn dan kemudian menaikan sedikit Aura Iblis yang sudah ada didirinya sejak lahir.

Seringai miring muncul dibibirnya ketika merasakan Pertarungan digereja tak terpakai yang digunakan Da-Tenshi sebagai penarikan Sacred Gear paksa didalamnya.

"Flash~." Gumam Naruto.

Cliiiing !

.

.

.

Cliiiing !

Naruto muncul dibelakang Gereja tersebut sambil melirik Pertarungan antara Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima dengan 3 Da-Tenshi bersayap sepasang. Dalam waktu 10 Menit, 3 Da-Tenshi yang bernama Dohnnasek, Mittelt dan Kalawarner itu mati terkena serangan Power of Destruction khas Bael. Setelah itu, Rias dan Akeno berjalan memasuki Gereja.

Mata Safire Naruto melirik kebelakang tepat pada Seorang Pria berambut Putih sebahu yang memakai Jubah Hitam.

"Ada apa seorang Petinggi Da-Tenshi ada didaerah ini ?." Tanya Naruto tanpa takut sedikitpun walau tau kalau dibelakangnya adalah seorang Petinggi Da-Tenshi.

"Hmm, Tidak-Tidak, Aku hanya lewat disekitar sini saja. Aku kesini karena merasakan aura Da-Tenshi lain dan Akuma murni Gremory disini. Tapi yang kutemukan jauh lebih besar dari itu ne~, Bukankah begitu...Naruto." Ucap Orang itu tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Hn...Bagaimana dengan Kokabiel ?, Sariel!" Tanya Naruto datar merasakan Keluarga Rias Gremory telah pergi. Sariel hanya mendesah lelah.

"Hahhh, Orang itu sama sekali tidak kapok setelah kau beri pelajaran tahun lalu. Dia sekarang malah berniat memulai 'Great War' lagi, Karena kematian 'Ayah' dia jadi gila sekarang." Ucap Sariel.

"Oh" Gumam Naruto menatap bulan purnama. Seringai tipis muncul diwajahnya ketika memikirkan sesuatu. "...Hei Sariel!"

"Hmm?"

"Jika kau dan Kokabiel bertarung. Siapakah yang menang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm?! Tentu saja aku. Tapi kalau dia memakai darah Naga dan mengeluarkan kartu Asnya mungkin aku akan kewalahan menghadapinya jika aku tidak dekat Bulan." Jawab Sariel jujur.

"Souka! Jadi aku tidak bisa mengandalkanmu. Tapi apa kau bisa membuat kekkai yang bisa menahan pertarungan antara aku dengan Kokabiel?."

"Hmm, Mungkin bisa"

"Baiklah!, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siaplah terlebih dahulu."

"Tentu Saja, Naruto-Dono."

.

.

.

Sudah 2 Minggu sejak penyelamatan Asia dilakukan dan sekarang Keluarga Rias Gremory menghadapi masalah baru, Yaitu pertunangan Rias Gremory dengan Raiser Phenex dimajukan 2 Minggu lagi. Saat ini Raiser tengah duduk di samping Rias dan disekitar mereka ada Paerege Rias dan Grayfia.

"Teh yang dibuat oleh 'Ratu' Rias memang enak!" Puji Raiser meminum Teh buatan Akeno.

"Terima Kasih!" Ucap Akeno tersenyum aneh. Raiser kembali dengan kesibukannya. Tangannya membelai rambut merah milik Rias dengan lembut dan terkadang-kadang menyentuh tangan si Heiress Gremory ini.

"Cih!" Decih Issei menggeram marah pasa sosok Raiser seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Kalau saja Raiser bukanlah tunangan dari Rajanya, pasti Issei akan menghajarnya habis-habisan karena berani sekali menyentuh Calon Haremnya.

"CUKUP RAISER!" Bentak Rias sontak berdiri dan menatap geram pada Raiser disampingnya yang malah hanya menyeringai seperti biasa. "...Sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu."

"Ya, Aku mendengar hal itu sebelumnya. Tapi Rias, kau tahu itu tidak bisa ?. Kulihat keluargamu terburu-buru mengatasi Krisis."

"Itu bukan urusanmu!. Jika aku pewaris selanjutnya dari Pilar Gremory, maka aku berhak memilih Suamiku sendiri nantinya dan juga janji aku akan bebas sampai lulus Universitas."

"Itu benar, Kau dapat pergi bebas kemanapun. Kau dapat pergi ke Universitas dan kau dapat melakukan apapun yang kau suka dengan budak-budakmu ini. Tapi Otou-Sama dan Sirzech-Sama mu khawatir, mereka takut keluargamu akan punah. Kita kehilangan banyak iblis berdarah murni dalam perang terakhir. Bahkan jika perang sudah selesai, Rivalitas kita dengan pihak Grigori dengan Surga masih tegang. Tak jarang Iblis darah murni terbunuh dan mengakibatkan Iblis darah murni semakin Langka bukan ?. Karena itu banyak Iblis berdarah murni yang ditunangkan dengan iblis darah murni lainnya agar tetap menjaga keutuhan Iblis darah murni yang ada di Mekai." Jelas Raiser serius.

"..." Rias hanya diam tanpa menyangkal. Badannya mulai Rileks tapi matanya masih tetap menunjukan kemarahan.

"Iblis Produksi!, yang seperti budakmu. Iblis renkarnasi, mempertinggi fraksi Iblis dalam hal kekuatan, tapi itu akan membuat kita, Iblis berdarah murni kehilangan tempat. Ada Iblis renkarnasi bangsawan tua yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat kuat. Tapi itu baik-baik saja, itu merupakan hal yang juga penting bagi Fraksi iblis. Tapi kita tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan Iblis darah murni menjadi punah ?. Kita dipilih untuk menjaga Iblis darah murni dari kepunahan. Aku memiliki 2 kakak laki-laki dalam keluargaku yang telah menikah dengan iblis darah murni lain dan adikku Ravel, beberapa bulan yang lalu dia juga telah ditunangkan oleh seorang Iblis darah murni Noble yang entah siapa sebenarnya dia. Karena itu Pilar Phenex sudah aman, Lalu kau Rias?, Pewaris pilar Gremory. Jika kau tidak mengambil Suami secepatnya maka keluarga Gremory akan punah digenerasimu. Apa kau mencoba untuk menghancurkan keluarga yang telah ada dalam sejarah sejak zaman kuno?, Karena 'Great War', tidak ada bahkan setengah dari 72 Pilar Iblis tidak sampai. Pernikahan disebut masa depan Iblis!" Ujar Raiser yang semakin mendesak Rias.

"Aku tidak akan menghancurkan keluargaku. Aku akan memiliki Suami!" Ujar Rias tegas. Raiser tersenyum lebar.

"Ahhh kalau begitu ayo kita per-"

"Tapi aku tidak akan menikah denganmu Raiser. Aku hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang kucintai, bahkan Iblis yang mematuhi aturan lama boleh memilih!" Potong Rias. Raiser menggeram marah mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu Rias...Aku juga Iblis murni yang memegang nama Pilar Phenex dipundakku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan nama itu tergores begitu saja. Aku bahkan tidak ingin datang kesebuah bangunan tua kecil seperti ini didunia Manusia. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka didunia Manusia. Api dan Angin didunia ini begitu Kotor. Untuk Iblis sepertiku yang melambangkan Api dan Angin. Aku tak tahan!" Geram Raiser.

Bruuuushht !

Raiser diselimuti api yang mengelonjak tinggi disertai beberapa tempat di ruangan ini mulai terbakar. Tekanan tinggi juga dikeluarkan oleh Raiser hingga membuat Issei dan Asia gemetar ketakutan, walau dapat disembunyikan baik oleh Issei yang tak ingin nama Sekiryuuteinya tercemar. Naruto sendiri hanya diam dipojokan, duduk disebelah Koneko sambil membaca Buku Oranye yang mencurigakan dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali keneraka, Bahkan jika aku harus membakar seluruh budak-budakmu disini." Ujar Raiser penuh ancaman. Sebuah Sayap api terbentuk dipunggungnya. Rias yang tak ingin kalah mengeluarkan energi Crymson miliknya hingga hampir menyamai tekanan kekuatan milik Raiser.

"Raiser-Sama, Ojou-Sama. Jika kalian tetap meneruskan ini, maka aku tak akan tinggal diam." Ujar Grayfia dengan wajah Stoic yang ajaibnya membungkam Rias dan Raiser yang mulai menghilangkan tekanan kekuatannya.

"Huhh, Diberitahu oleh 'Ultimate Queen', bahkan aku akan takut. Aku tidak ingin menghadapi Paerege Siezech-Sama yang dirumorkan terdiri dari monster." Desah Raiser menenangkan diri. Rias juga diam dan menatap kearah Grayfia.

"Semua orang seperti Master, Sirzech-Sama dan lainnya tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Sebenarnya ini adalah Diskusi terakhir. Semua orang tahu ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik, sehingga mereka memutuskan pilihan terakhir!." Ucap Grayfia.

"Pilihan terakhir!?, apa maksudmu Grayfia ?." tanya Rias bingung.

"Ojou-Sama!, jika anda ingin membatalkan pernikahan antara anda dengan Raiser-Sama maka bagaimana kalau Ojou-Sama bertanding melawan Raiser-Sama dalam pertandingan 'Rating Game'." Ujar Grayfia tenang tanpa menghiraukan raut terkejut Rias. "...Seperti yang anda ketahui, Rating Game hanya dapat dilakukan oleh Iblis berusia matang. Tapi itu kalau pertandingan resmi dan iblis darah murni yang belum mencapai usia matang maka tidak dapat berpatisipasi. Tapi dalam kasus ini-"

"Ini biasanya melibatkan kasus masalah keluarga atau rumah tangga'kan?" Sela Rias menghela napas tegang. "...Dengan kata lain, Otou-Sama dan Onii-Sama memilih untuk membuat kita melakukan permainan sebagai pilihan terakhir jika aku menolak pernikahan ini'kan ?...Apa hak mereka terus mengendalikan Hidupku ?."

"Lalu Ojou-Sama!, Apa anda akan mengatakan kalau anda menolak tentang Pilihan terakhir ini ?"

"Tidak, ini adalah sebuah kesempatan. Baiklah kalau begitu, Mari kita selesaikan ini Raiser, Di Rating Game!." Tantang Rias dengan raut wajah tegas dan dibalas seringai oleh Raiser.

"Hee!. Kamu menerima hal itu? Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi aku sudah menjadi Iblis Matang dan aku telah berpatisipasi dalam pertandingan resmi. Sampai sekarang aku telah memenangkan sebagian besar pertandingan. Meski begitu, Kau masih ingin bermain Rias ?." Ujar Raiser dengan seringai Arogan. Rias mulai kembali tidak percaya diri.

"A-Aku akan...Aku akan membuatmu menghilang Raiser!" Deklarasi Rias.

"Baik, Jika kau menang, Lakukan apa yang kau suka. Tapi kalau aku yang menang, Kita akan menikah segera!." Ujar Raiser. Keduanya saling melotot dengan energi iblis masing-masing yang tampak tinggi.

"Mengerti. Aku, Grayfia, telah memastikan kedua belah pihak sepakat. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan pertandingan kedua belah pihak, apa kalian setuju ?."

"Ya!" Jawab Rias tanpa ragu.

"Ya!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengkonfirmasi hal ini dan memberitahu kedua pihak keluarga." Ujar Grayfia. Raiser kemudian melirik semua Paerege Rias, Seringai memuakan Raiser mulai terbentuk kembali dibibirnya.

"Rias, Apa ini semua budak-budakmu ?" Tanya Raiser dengan nada geli.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa ?" Jawab tajam Rias.

"Hahahahahaha, berarti Rating Game ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Hanya Ratumu 'Priestess of Thunder' yang bisa setara dengan budak-budakku!." Tawa Arogan Raiser. Raiser kemudian menjetikan jarinya.

Cliiiing !

Sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan lambang Phenex muncul kembali di ruangan itu. Api berkobar terang dan kemudian menghilang meninggalkan 15 Wanita yang beragam pakaian di sana.

"Inilah Budak-budak imutku!" Ucap Raiser bangga.

"..." Issei menatap kearah 15 Wanita tadi dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Air liur keluar dari mulutnya dan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Matanya menatap penuh puja pada Gadis cantik Blonde dengan Dress eropa pink selutut yang kelihatan sangat berkharisma, hingga menyebabkan si korban tatapan menjadi tidak nyaman. "...Homina-Homina-Homina-Homina-Homina."

"Hey Rias!, apa-apaan budakmu ini hah ?, beraninya mata rendahan itu melihat Adikku yang imut ini Hah?!" Tanya Raiser sedikit menggeram. Ya akuilah kalau Raiser punya sedikit sifat Siscon yang dia tiru dari kedua kakaknya yang sangat Overprotektiv pada Ravel. Rias hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Mimpi anak ini adalah menjadi Raja Harem. Mungkin dia tergerak setelah melihat Paeregemu." Jawab Rias.

"Bejad!" Comment Koneko.

"Nii-Sama!, Iblis rendahan ini membuatku ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup lalu kuberikan pada Singa-Singa dirumah kita." Rengek Gadis Blonde itu pada Raiser. Raiser menatap adiknya itu dengan tatapan sedikit lembut.

"Jangan beri dagingnya pada Leon-Chan, Nanti mereka sakit perut karena dagingnya sama sekali tidak higienis...Lebih baik potong kecil-kecil saja lalu tuangkan ke laut biar dimakan Ikan-Ikan kecil." Ujar Raiser memberi Nasehat. Ravel hanya mengangguk-angguk (sok) Polos. Raiser kemudian mendekat pada Paeregenya. Wajahnya kembali Arogan. "...Hoy Iblis Rendahan!, kau bermimpi menjadi Raja Harem ?, sepertinya itu tidak akan terwujud. Bahkan kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini."

Cuup !

Raiser mencium Queen miliknya, Yubelluna tepat didepan semua orang bahkan Rias. Issei melongo seperti orang gila. Suara kecupan dan desahan membangkitkan gairah Issei. Raiser mengakhiri Ciuman panasnya kemudian menatap remeh pada Issei.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal itu!"

"Jangan katakan apa yang kupikir kau akan katakan! Sialan! Boosted Gear!"

Sebuah Gauntlet merah dengan tanda Naga dan kristal Hijau muncul ditangan kiri Issei, kemudian diarahkan pada Raiser dengan wajah sombong.

"Seorang Cassanova sepertimu tidak cukup baik untuk menjadi pasangan Buchou!"

"Hah?. Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang disebut Bad Boy ?."

"Tu-Tutup mulutmu!. Itu berbeda dengan Buchou!. Pada tingkat ini, kau akan terus main mata dengan gadis lain bahkan setelah kau menikah dengan Buchou!" Ujar Issei tak terima membuat Raiser mendengus kasar.

"Pahlawan mencintai Wanita. Itulah pepatah dalam dunia manusia bukan ?, Sebuah Frase yang baik memang. Tapi ini hanya hubungan dekat antara aku dengan Budak-KU dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan BuchouMU itu." Ucap Raiser menatap remeh pada Issei.

"Pahlawan pantatku!. Kau hanya seorang pria burung. Api burung Phoenix! Hahahahaha itu sama saja dengan Yakitori hahahaha!" Tawa Issei memprovokasi Raiser.

Wuuuushh !

Tekanan kekuatan yang lebih tinggi dari yang tadi sontak menggetarkan para Iblis kelas rendah disana. Api phoenix meraung-meraung keluar dari tubuh mungil Ravel Phenex, mata Birunya yang secerah laut tadi kini menjadi merah vertikal. Wajah imut Ravel menjadi Datar penuh emosi dengan tatapan membunuh pada Issei. Hawa membunuh membeludak keluar dari tubuhnya, bahkan Raiser sedikit menjauh karenanya. Tangan kanan Ravel yang menciptakan lingkaran sihir Phenex mengarah pada Issei yang masih diam terpaku tak bisa bergerak.

*Fire Ball*

Sebuah Bola api besar mengarah pada Issei dengan cepat dari lingkaran sihir itu

"ISSEI."

*Ice Wall*

Bllllaaaaaarh !

Grayfia tepat waktu membuat Dinding Es untuk melindungi Issei dari Bola api itu. Naruto melirik Ravel dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Phoenix'kah?!" Gumam Naruto. Matanya kembali teralihkan ke Bukunya tanpa mempedulikan Koneko yang sudah berdiri tegang disampingnya.

"Ravel Ojou-Sama!. Jika anda menyerang satu kali lagi, maka saya tidak akan segan untuk campur tangan dalam masalah ini." Peringat Grayfia disertai lonjakan energi yang sangat dingin muncul dari tubuhnya. Matanya masih menatap Ravel dengan wajah Stoic miliknya. Ravel hanya menatap Grayfia dengan pandangan membunuh disertai menaikan Intensitas energi Api Phoenixnya. Beberapa menit mereka saling menatap tanpa ada yang mengalah, sampai Raiser yang telah memberanikan diri maju dan mendekati Adiknya.

"Su-Sudahlah R-Ravel-Chan, N-Nanti kita akan menyiksa iblis rendahan itu lebih baik saat Rating Game!. U-Untuk saat ini bersabarlah dulu ya." Tenang Raiser. Ravel masih menatap tajam Grayfia tapi energinya sudah mulai menurun. Ravel segera memutus kontak lalu berjalan ke barisan belakang Paerege Raiser Phenex meninggalkan seluruh Iblis disini kecuali Grayfia, Naruto, Issei dan Asia menghela napas lega.

"Hei Yakitori!, Aku akan mengembalikan semua omong kosong yang keluar dari mulutmu dengan Boosted Gearku." Ujar Issei Sombong. "...Kita tidak perlu pertandingan. Aku hanya akan mengalahkan kalian semua disini! Sekarang juga dengan Longinus milikku!."

[Boost]

Suara mekanik dari [Boosted Gear] Issei menggema dalam ruangan itu. Issei berlari cepat hendak menyerang Raiser. Raiser hanya mendengus sejenak.

"Mira. Lakukan!" Ucap Raiser memerintahkan salah-satu Pawn miliknya menahan Issei.

"Ha'i Raiser-Sama!" Jawab gadis menggunakan tongkat yang bernama Mira. Mira dan Issei berlari kearah masing-masing. Mira mengayunkan Tongkatnya kepada Issei, Issei yang berniat menepisnya segera melakukan kesalahan. Gerakan Tongkat itu jauh lebih cepat darinya sehingga Mira berhasil melakukan serangan penuh pada perutnya.

Brruuuuuagh !

"Gaaaah!"

Issei terdorong kebelakang hingga menghancurkan beberapa perabotan didalam ruangan Occult Research Club.

"Ise-San!" pekik Asia menghampiri Issei kemudian menyembuhkannya menggunakan Twilight Healing. Issei yang masih belum sadar apa yang terjadi hanya menatap penuh keterkejutan pada Mira yang sudah tidak melakukan gerak siaga. Raiser berjalan kearah Issei kemudian membungkuk disamping Issei.

"Kau Lemah!" Ejek Raiser yang melukai hati Issei. Issei menggeram marah, sebagai pemilik dari salah satu 13 Longinus yang dikatakan bisa membunuh Tuhan, [Boosted Gear]. Sacred Gear yang dikatakan bisa melipat-ganda'kan kekuatan setiap 10 detik. Sacred Gear yang bisa membuat penggunanya dapat meningkatkan kekuatannya dengan cepat dan bisa melebihi Tuhan ataupun Raja Iblis. Bagi Issei, Ini sungguh penghinaan besar baginya.

"Orang yang baru saja kau lawan adalah Pionku 'Mira'. Dia yang terlemah diantara para budak-budakku. Tapi dia memiliki pengalaman bertarung lebih banyak dan memiliki bakat lain sebagai iblis daripada kau. Boosted gear ? Hah ?" Dengus Raiser. Raiser kemudian mengetuk-ketuk Gauntlet Boosted Gear itu kemudian tertawa. "...Ini tentunya merupakan salah satu Sacred Gear tak terkalahkan dan berbahaya. Dengan menggunakannya, kau tidak hanya bisa mengalahkanku saja, Tapi juga Maou dan Tuhan. Ada cukup banyak pemiliknya sebelum kau. Tapi belum ada kasus dimana pemiliknya sudah melampaui Maou ataupun Tuhan. Kau tahu apa artinya itu ?...Itu artinya Sacred Gearmu tidak sempurna dan pemiliknya adalah kelompok orang lemah yang tidak bisa menggunakannya!. Kau sama juga seperti mereka, bagaimana kau mengatakan ini di dunia Manusia. Oh ya!...'Mutiara setelah Babi', Fuahahahahahaha. Ya, Mutiara kepada Babi. Ini tentangmu Rias 'Pion'-Kun."

"..."

"Rias, Besok bersiaplah menghadapiku dalam rating Game." Ujar Raiser.

"Apa!?, Besok?" Pekik Rias kaget

"Tentu Saja, ada apa ?. Kau takut ?!"

"..." Rias hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Bes-" Raiser tidak melanjutkan omongannya ketika melihat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dengan membawa buku mencurigakan. "...Ada apa Iblis rendahan ?."

"..." Naruto hanya diam saja dan memberikan buku Oranyenya pada Raiser. Raiser menerima buku itu dengan bingung. Naruto lalu mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Raiser. "...Ciumanmu tadi masih kurang Hot. Jika ingin lebih panas, baca saja Buku Icha-Icha Paradise season 1 itu. Jika kau ketagihan maka aku akan memberikan lanjutannya 10 hari lagi."

Raiser segera membuka halaman pertama Buku mencurigakan itu. Wajahnya kemudian berseri-seri dan menyengir pada Rias. "...Baiklah Rias, Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pertandingan 10 hari lagi?, kita bisa melakukannya sekarang. Tapi itu tidak akan menarik."

"Apa kau memberiku keringanan ?" Tanya Rias bingung pada buku apa yang diberikan Naruto.

"Apa kau menolak itu? Apa itu memalukan? Rating Game bukanlah sesuatu yang sederhana yang kau bisa menangkan hanya dengan perasanmu. Jika kau tidak bisa memenuhi kekuatan Budak sebelumnya maka kau akan kalah segera. Jadi tidak aneh jika kau dan Budak-budakmu berlatih sebelum Rating Game pertamamu ini. Tidak peduli berapa banyak Potensi yang kau miliki dan tidak peduli berapapun kekuatan yang kau miliki. Aku telah melihat Iblis yang kalah karena kekuatan Budak-budaknya yang lemah dan bukan karena sang Raja yang terlalu bodoh." Jelas Raiser yang entah kenapa jadi bijak.

"..." Rias hanya terdiam mendengarkan Raiser.

"10 hari!, Jika itu Kau, aku yakin kau dapat meningkatkan kemampuan budak-budakmu dengan singkat." Ujar Raiser. Raiser kemudian menoleh pada Issei yang masih terbaring. "...Jangan menjadi beban bagi Rias 'Pion'-Kun...Rias, waktu berikutnya kita akan bertemu yaitu 10 hari lagi."

Cliiing !

Bruuushhtt !

Raiser dan paeregenya menghilang dalam kobaran api. Rias lalu menoleh pada Naruto dan tidak menemukannya diruangan itu.

"Sejak kapan Anak itu menghilang!?" Gumam Rias bingung.

.

.

.

Seorang Pria berambut Silver dan berjubah hitam sedang terduduk disebuah Mansion di badai salju yang sangat dingin itu. Mata merahnya menatap kearah seorang Remaja pirang yang tiduran disofa disebelahnya.

"Hoi, Naruto! Sedang apa kau ada dirumahku Haah?!" Bentak Pria itu kesal. Naruto membuka matanya yang memperlihatkan Iris Biru Shaphire secerah Langit biru.

"Ayolah Kakek!, Aku hanya mampir saja!." Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian kembali menutup matanya.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!, Aku masih muda bodoh! Cepat pergi dari Sofa kesayanganku!." Bentak Pria itu sambil menjejak tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh kebawah.

Duaagh !

Dahi Pria itu mengkerut tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Naruto mau bangun. Seringai iblisnya muncul dengan pikiran negatifnya.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir khas Lucifer muncul ditelapak tangan kanannya lalu menteleport Naruto.

#Disuatu Tempat#

Byuuursh !

Naruto sontak membuka matanya ketika merasakan hawa dingin menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Iris Safirenya membulat ketika melihat 77 Hiu Megalodon peliharaan Kakeknya itu sekarang menuju dirinya.

Naruto langsung cepat berenang ke permukaan air dan berteriak...

"KAKEK REZIVEM BANGSAT SIALAN."

...Sebagai penutup Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Namikaze Naruto kini tengah berada di Venesia, Italia. Tepatnya disebuah pantai kecil yang sepi karena hari sudah malam. Naruto saat ini duduk-tidur menyender pada sebuah kursi panjang keatas yang biasanya digunakan untuk Kursi berjemur dipantai. Naruto tidaklah sendiri, Disamping kanannya ada seorang Gadis berambut Hitam sepinggang yang hanya memakai BH dan CD berwarna hitam dan disamping kiri Naruto ada seorang Gadis betambut merah auburn yang memakai kacamata merah dan hanya memakai BH dan CD berwarna putih.

"Naruto-Kun!, apa kau tidak ingin menyelamatkan Rajamu itu dari cengkraman si Phoenix Palsu ?" Tanya Gadis berambut Hitam itu.

"Dia bukan rajaku Athena-Chan. Dan satu lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli tentang nasib dan apa hal yang akan terjadi nantinya pada saat kapanpun juga." Ujar Naruto tak peduli menjawab pertanyaan Athena, Seorang salah satu Dewi Utama yang melambangkan 'Wisdom'.

"Ayolah Naruto-Kunh!, apa kau tidak berpikir kalau nantinya, sepupu jauh keluargamu itu akan terlibat masalah yang sama dengan Rajanya?. Coba kau bayangkan, Jika Raiser sudah menikahi Rias. Maka seluruh Budak Gremory itu akan diambil alih kekuasaan untuk Raiser." Ucap Gadis berambut merah Auburn menyatakan pemikirannya. Naruto seketika menegang dan kemudian duduk.

"Benar juga. Cih, jika saja Asia Argento bukanlah sepupu jauhku maka Rias Gremory itu akan menderita, dasar si nenek tua bangka sialan itu menyuruhku berpura-pura menjadi Paerege Gremory hanya untuk menjaga Gadis itu." Geram Naruto. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini berekspresi lebih bebas saat bersama orang-orang terdekatnya. Naruto kemudian berdiri menjauh dan bersiap pergi. "...Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, Athena-Chan, Artemis-Chan. Aku akan menyelamatkan Ojou-Sama yang ditawan oleh Burung Phoenix."

"Sama-Sama!"

 **Cliiiing !**

Naruto kemudian menghilang diiringi kilatan kuning.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The Unpredictable Descendant  
**

 **.**

 **By Darkheroes**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Both Anime is not my Mine**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Au, OC, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon, Mainstream & Other warn for you**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Fiance part 2**

 **.**

 **#Gremory Mansion, Mekai, Underworld#**

Di pesta pernikahan ini, banyak sekali yang diundang oleh Pilar Gremory dan Pilar Phenex. Lebih dari 20 Pilar keluarga iblis-murni hadir merayakan pernikahan ini. Selain itu disisi aula utama, ada 4 Kursi agung yang besar dan diduduki oleh 4 Iblis paling terkuat di Mekai saat ini yaitu keempat 'Yondai Maou'. Mulai dari Sirzech Lucifer dibagian kanan, Serafall Leviathan disebelah kirinya, Ajuka Beelzebub disebelah kiri Serafall dan Falbium Asmodeus disebelah kiri sendiri. Nampak wajah Sirzech Lucifer yang sedikit kecewa. Ya dia kecewa pada Pion adiknya yang bernama Hyodou Issei. Disaat pertarungan Rating Game, Issei berhasil menarik minat Sirzech walaupun Pihak Rias tetap kalah. Tapi setelah diberi kesempatan besar, Issei kalah melawan Raiser untuk kedua kalinya karena menyianyiakan kesempatan hanya untuk menyombongkan diri, dan itu berakibat fatal bagi lawan seorang Petarung yang Beregenerasi. Hasilnya, Pernikahan kembali dilanjutkan.

 **Clliiiing !**

Sirzech terkejut ketika sebuah kilat kuning muncul didepan Serafall dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Hai Naruto-Kun!, Apa Kau kesini untuk datang ke acara pernikahan adikku?" Tanya Sirzech. Berbeda dengan Sirzech yang hanya bertanya, Serafall malah berteriak dan memeluk Naruto.

"Kyaaaa~ Naru-Tan, Kau kesini ingin bertemu denganku'kan ? Iya'kan ? Jangan malu Naru-Tan, tenang saja, pernikahan kita tidak lama lagi kok!." Pekik Serafall memeluk Naruto dengan pelukan Mautnya alias menenggelamkam Naruto dalam dadanya yang oversize dan mengkhianati tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Err Serafall!" Panggil Ajuka berniat menghentikan Serafall saat seluruh pasang mata kini terarah pada Naruto dan Serafall.

"Mmmh Huaaaahhh Hosh Hosh." Desah Naruto yang akhirnya bisa lepas dari Neraka berwujud Surga itu. Dirinya kemudian melirik Raiser yang menatapnya rendah. Naruto melangkah ke Altar pernikahan dan kemudian melemparkan sebuah buku Oranye pada Raiser dan ditangkapnya dengan baik.

"I-Ini?!, Jadi ini kau ya, Cih. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana kemarin karena kau tidak datang ke Rating Game, Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah karena telah memberiku Buku ini ?!" Tanya Raiser dengan mata berbinar menatap buku Oranye ditangannya. Rias, Sona dan paerege mereka terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang dalam mode 'Handsome Man'.

"Aku ingin menantangmu bertarung!. Sebagai Pion Ojou-Sama yang tidak ikut dalam pertandingan Rating Game 2 hari yang lalu, aku berhak melakukan pertarungan melawan Raja dari Tim lawan bukan ?!" Ujar Naruto bersendekap tangan. Raiser tersenyum lebar.

"Caramu yang ini jauh lebih keren daripada **Sekiryuutei** disana itu!, Jadi aku akan terima tanta-."

"Tunggu dulu." Potong Ravel Phenex yang menatap tajam pada Naruto. Tekanan kekuatan serta sayap apinya sudah keluar dan mendekati Naruto. "...Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu persatu penyelamat Gremory ini muncul berdatangan seperti semut yang mendatangi Gula yah!. Dan lagi Kau!...Wajahmu kelihatan Familiar."

Ravel kelihatan berpikir sebentar, sampai badannya menengang dengan mata membola. Ravel kemudian merogoh dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah Foto pemuda yang sama persis dengan Naruto.

"K-Kau Tunanganku kan?!, Namamu **Naruto Lucifer**?." Tanya Ravel kaget. Wajahnya memerah kesal. Rias, Sona dan sebagian besar iblis murni disana terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar nama belakang Naruto. Lucifer!, yang berarti Naruto memiliki darah dari Raja Iblis yang sesungguhnya. "...Bagaimana bisa Tou-Sama dan Kaa-Sama menikahkanku dengan seorang budak Gremory ?!"

"Ehem, tunggu sebentar Ojou-Sama. Akan ku Ralat sebentar, aku bukanlah budak Rias Ojou-Sama. Buktinya aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir Gremory, selain itu aku juga masih menyimpan bidak Pawn milik Rias Ojou-Sama." Ujar Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah bidak Pawn berwarna merah darah pada Ravel.

"Heehh, Baiklah aku terima!. Tapi jika kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan Nii-Sama, Maka kau harus melawanku. Jika kau menang, Pernikahan Nii-Sama batal, Tapi jika kau kalah. Pernikahan akan tetap berlangsung dan kau juga harus membatalkan pernikahan kita. Bagaimana ?" Tantang Ravel dengan senyuman percaya diri.

"Huh, Itu jauh lebih mudah daripada aku yang harus melawan Raiser." Dengus Issei tak terima melihat lawan yang dihadapi Naruto adalah seorang Bishoujo Cantik bergaya Eropa yang sangat menawan.

"Baka!. Lawan Naruto jauh lebih berat Ise." Ujar Rias berwajah Serius. Issei memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "...Regenerasi Raiser memang sangat tinggi dibandingkan Ravel yang hanya bisa beregenerasi pelan saja. Tapi kekuatan pengendalian api milik Ravel, Puluhan kali lebih kuat dari Raiser."

 **Glleek !**

Issei menelan ludah mendengarnya. Raiser saja bisa membuat sebuah Bola Api Raksasa dengan diameter 5 Meter. Bagaimana nanti dengan Ravel yang Rias katakan lebih kuat puluhan kali lipat dari Raiser ?!. Mengingat kembali saat dimana dirinya tersisa sendiri melawan Ravel di rating game, untung saja Ravel membiarkannya pergi ke Atap untuk melawan Raiser.

"Hmm?!, Boleh-"

"Aku tidak terima!." Suara Feminim memotong perkataan Naruto begitu saja. Seorang gadis berambut pirang sepunggung yang wajahnya mirip Ravel dan memakai Dress gothic hitam. "...Nee-Chan kejam!, Aku'kan juga ditunangkan dengannya. Kenapa hanya Nee-Chan yang bertarung ?, ini tidak adil."

" **Cassandra!**. Apa tadi kau bilang ?, kau juga ditunangkan dengan Lucifer ini ?. Cih beraninya kau bertunangan dengan 2 anggota keluarga Phenex haa!" Bentak Ravel pada Naruto yang hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "...Kalau begitu biar aku dan Cassandra yang akan menyiksamu nanti."

"Tunggu Dulu!"

Sontak para Iblis disana langsung memandang ke asal suara dan mereka melihat 2 Gadis yang melangkahkan kaki. Yang berjalan didepan, Gadis cantik berambut pirang sepinggang yang mempunyai iris mata Biru cerah. Dia memakai dress biru langit selutut dengan apron pinafore putih diperutnya. Dibawah Dressnya, dia memakai stocking putih-biru garis-garis, Pantalettes selutut warna putih, sepatu hitam maryjane dan dia juga memakai Pita besar biru dikepalanya. Dia melangkah dengan gaya anggun dan arogan. dibelakangnya ada seorang gadis cantik berambut pink diikat bor 1 kesamping dan memakai pakaian Maid berwarna Putih-pink.

" **Ravel Phenex! Cassandra Phenex!** Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian juga tunangan dari Laki-Laki ini." Ucap Gadis blonde itu sambil mendongakkan kepala. Ravel memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Gadis itu.

"Jadi kalian juga yah?! **Aurora Buer! Lagred Buer!**." Ujar Cassandra tertawa pelan. Aura permusuhan begitu kentara dari Ravel dan Aurora yang saling menatap tajam.

"Jadi? Apakah masih ada lagi tunanganmu disini Na-Ru-To-San ?." Ucap Lagred tersenyum manis yang menyimpan suatu tanda berbahaya.

"Hmm, entahlah..." Jawab Naruto jujur. Matanya kemudian melirik Serafall dan kembali lagi pada seluruh Iblis disini. "...Bagi kalian yang merasa merupakan Tunanganku, aku ingin kalian maju."

Naruto mengucapkannya dengan lantang dan mereka semua terdiam. Beberapa pergerakan terjadi. Rias membelalakan matanya ketika melihat belasan Iblis yang dikenalnya maju kedalam altar pernikahan.

"T-Tidak mungkin..." Bukan Rias yang mengucapkannya, Tapi Issei yang saat ini menangis tersedu-sedu ketika melihat Naruto dikelilingi 21 Gadis Cantik nan Imut yang merupakan Tunangan Naruto. "...B-Ba-Bagaimana B-bisa ak-aku kalah oleh si Cupu itu?!. Hiks. Hiks. Hiks. Pa-padahal aku pe-pemilik **[Boosted Gear]** , tapi kenapa aku belum mendapatkan satupun wanita cantik yang Oppainya besar."

 **Duaaagh !**

"Aagh!"

"Mesum dilarang disini!." Ucap Koneko datar sambil memukul perut Issei yang tanpa disadarinya memakai Senjutsu.

"A-Aku ti-tidak pernah menyangka bisa melihat mereka berkumpul bersama lagi..." Ucap Rias melihat 20 Gadis itu dengan pandangan kagum. Issei yang tidak tahu kemudian bertanya.

"M-Memang mereka siapa Buchou?"

 **"Mereka adalah Iblis berdarah murni yang seumuran dengan kita. Walau begitu mereka berbeda. Saat umur 12 Tahun, mereka dipaksa untuk membunuh. Mereka Iblis murni terlatih yang dilatih private oleh Iblis terkuat saat ini yang bahkan katanya melebihi Kakakku. Namanya Mephisto Pheles, Seorang Iblis murni tua dan merupakan Raja Iblis kedelapan saat masa kuno dulu selain 7 Seven Deadly Sin's. Muridnya yang hanya berisi 20 Iblis murni yang masih belum berumur matang bisa menjadi terkenal dalam sekejap mata saat Invasi Werewolf di Mekai. 20 Iblis itu terkumpul menjadi 1 Team dan mereka merupakan Acuan bagi Iblis muda. Lucina Lucifer, Riara Astaroth, Ravel Phenex, Aurora Buer, Lagred Buer, Lucina Lucifuge, Lucia Lucifuge, Cassandra Phenex, Magnolia Bael, Alice Berith, Islanzadi Satan, Relia Satan, Arya Satan, Rudori Zagan, Akane Naberius, Lucille Paimon, Irene Dantalion, Lucrezia Andras, Sae Lucifer dan Solvenia Agares. Mereka menjadi prodigi iblis murni yang menjadi terkenal begitu cepat dan luas. Team mereka sudah bubar sejak 1 Tahun yang lalu karena hilangnya keberadaan Mephisto Pheles-Sama. Seluruh mantan dari Team ini dijuluki 1 Julukan...Twenty Forbidden Princess of Hell...Mereka sekarang bahkan telah menjadi High Class Devil kelas High-tier, dan tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka menjadi Ultimate Class Devil dalam usia muda itu"** Jelas Rias dengan suara yang terdengar kagum pada 20 Gadis itu.

"K-Kenapa?!...Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?!" Pekik Ravel kaget melihat semua teman mantan rekannya dahulu kini berkumpul dan merupakan tunangan dari Laki-Laki ini. "...S-Siapa yang menjodohkanmu dengan kami Sialan!"

"Tentu saja Wali kedua kalian, **Mephisto Pheles**." Jawab Naruto santai walau tahu kalau dalam posisinya ini bisa diserang kapan saja.

"Kau seorang Lucifer?!. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada Lucifer lain selain kami yang memihak Maou Saat ini." Ucap **Lucina Lucifer** dengan wajah kalem. Topi black metalnya menutup rambut coklatnya. Disampingnya, Sae Lucifer hanya menangguk.

"Sejujurnya! Aku tidak memihak Maou kalian! Aku bahkan masih punya hubungan dengan **Rizevim Livan Lucifer.** " Ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Lucina Lucifer yang sedikit menggeram ketika dirinya menyebut nama Rezivem. Diwajahnya muncul senyuman aneh ketika melihat Body seluruh Tunangannya ini. "...Hahh! Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menjadi tunangan kalian! Lihat tubuh sexy kalian yang sangat menyenangkan saat malam pertama pernikahan!"

Beberapa Gadis itu menggeram marah ketika Naruto berkata sedikit Vulgar tentang tubuh indah mereka.

"JANGAN BERPIKIR MACAM-MACAM SIALAN! AYO KITA BERTARUNG UNTUK MEMBATALKAN PERNIKAHAN SEPIHAK INI!" Teriak **Alice Berith** yang memang seseorang yang Temprametal alias Gampang Emosi.

Grayfia kemudian maju kedepan untuk melerai pertarungan yang mungkin saja akan terjadi jika tidak dihentikan.

"Mohon berhenti Alice-Sama! Sirzech-Sama ingin berkata sesuatu." Ucap Grayfia membuat 20 Gadis itu menenangkan diri. Sirzech dengan Armor khas miliknya maju ke samping Serafall yang sedari tadi entah kenapa menunduk dengan wajah putus asa dalam menjalani hidup hingga membuat Sirzech sweatdrop.

"Umm, Sera! Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks. Naru-Tan dan semuanya jahat!. Hiks. Hiks. Padahal Sera-Chan juga masuk dalam Altar saat Naru-Tan bilang kalau yang merasa menjadi Tunangannya akan kesini. Hiks. Hiks. Tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun yang mengetahuiku. Sir-Chan, Apa salahku ?!" Ucap Serafall yang masih pundung. Sirzech hanya tersenyum miris kemudian menatap kearah 20 Gadis prodigi muda yang sering disebut sebagai **'Twenty Forbidden Princess of Hell'.**

"Baiklah!, untuk mengatasi masalah ini maka kita akan buat pertandingan. Naruto-Kun datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan Rias dari Pernikahan ini. Tapi karena 20 Tunangan Naruto-Kun juga tidak ingin pernikahan mereka bersama Naruto-Kun. Maka kita akan buat pertandingan liga...Naruto-Kun akan menghadapi 20 Tunanganmu dalam sebuah Dimensi Rating Game. Jika Naruto-Kun menang maka Rias tidak akan menikah dengan Raiser dan pernikahan antara Naruto-Kun dengan Tunangannya akan terus berlanjut tanpa halangan apapun. Tapi Jika Naruto-Kun kalah maka pernikahan Rias akan tetap berlanjut dan pertunanganmu dengan Tunanganmu akan batal. Bagaimana?. Apa kalian setuju?" Tanya Sirzech yang dijawab anggukan oleh 20 Gadis itu serta Naruto yang hanya bersendekap diam. Sirzech kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Rias dan Raiser. "...Pernikahan kalian akan ditentukan oleh Pertandingan ini!. Jadi apa kalian setuju?"

"Ya, Tentu saja." Jawab Raiser yang yakin 100% kalau Team adiknya akan menang.

"Y-Ya." Jawab Rias Ragu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ucap Naruto. Mata Biru Shaphirenya menatap 20 Gadis itu dengan pandangan menantang. "...Aku akan membiarkan kalian bertarung bersama Paerege kalian masing-masing."

"Hahh?! Apa?!" Pekik **Magnolia, Rudori dan Lucille** kaget.

"Kau meremehkan kami yah?!" Bentak **Islanzadi Satan.**

"Bukan begitu Honey~! Maksudku agar nanti jika aku menang dan dipernikahan nanti paerege kalian pasti tidak akan tinggal diam dan menantang aku karena hanya berani melawan King mereka langsung yang tanpa pengawalnya, seperti Yang dilakukan oleh Sekiryuutei itu." Jelas Naruto dengan seringai. Seringainya menjadi seringai Evil. "...Selain itu, bukankah sia-sia pesta besar ini dirayakan tanpa pernikahan apapun jika aku menang?. Jadi aku merubah peraturannya yaitu jika aku menang maka kalian dan Aku akan langsung menikah disini dengan syarat di pertandingan ini kalian bertarung bersama Paerege kalian agar lebih adil."

"Cih. Walau tanpa Paerege, kami bisa mengalahkanmu bodoh." Ujar **Solvenia Agares.**

"Oh!. Kalau kalian takut kenapa tidak bilang?!" Ejek Naruto memprovokasi.

"Baik-Baik!. Kami ikuti aturanmu, Tapi jika kami menang, masing-masing diantara kami berhak memiliki 3 perintah apapun padamu yang tidak boleh kau tolak." Ujar Lucina Lucifer yang tahu Naruto hanya memprofokasi mereka. 20 Gadis itupun memanggil Paerege mereka masing-masing untuk maju ke Altar. 13 Team Paerege kini berdiri didepan Naruto.

"Jadi sudah selesai?!. Kalian beserta Paerege kalian akan ditansfer ke Dimensi tiruan Hutan Amazon, Brazil. Disana kalian akan dijaga jarak sampai 200 Meter, jadi ini akan adil bagi Naruto-Kun yang hanya sendirian." Jelas Sirzech mengangkat tangannya kemudian Naruto dan 13 Team paerege itu dipindahkan ke Dimensi Tiruan. Dari luar Dimensi, Pertandingan bisa dilihat dari puluhan lingkaran cahaya besar yang memperlihatkan pertandingan seperti Tv Raksasa dilangit.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Information about 'Twenty Forbidden Princess of Hell'

 ***.Ravel Phenex : Rambut pirang diikat 2 dengan gaya bor dan memiliki iris mata Biru langit. Anak keempat dari Lord Phenex dengan Lady Phenex.**

 ***.Cassandra Phenex : Rambut pirang digerai sepunggung dan memiliki mata kuning gelap. Anak ketiga dari adik Lord Phenex dan merupakan sepupu sekaligus 'Ratu' Ravel.**

 ***.Aurora Buer/Sitri : Rambut pirang digerai sepinggang dan memiliki mata Biru Langit. Anak ketiga dari Lord Buer dan Lady Buer (Sitri) sekaligus sepupu dari Sona Sitri dan Serafall Sitri.**

 ***.Lagred Buer/Sitri : Rambut Pink diikat 1 gaya Bor kesamping kiri kepala dan memiliki iris mata Biru muda. Anak keempat dari Lord Buer dan Lady Buer (Sitri) sekaligus sepupu dari Sona Sitri dan Serafall Sitri.**

 ***.Magnolia Bael/Abbadon : Rambut sepunggung digerai dengan 2 warna rambut berbeda (rambut sebelah kanan warna Hitam dan kirinya berwarna putih) dan memiliki iris mata Merah Ruby. Anak pertama dari Cyprus Abbadon (sepupu Lord Abbadon) dan Violet Bael (Adik Lady Bael) dan merupakan sepupu dari Rias, Sirzech dan Sairaorg.**

 ***.Rudori Zagan : Rambut hijau-jade yang digerai sepinggang dan iris mata Jade seperti rambutnya. Anak pertama dari Lord Zagan dan Lady Zagan serta menjadi Heries dari Pilar Zagan.**

 ***.Alice Berith : Rambut coklat emas digerai sepinggang dan memiliki iris mata Biru tua. Anak kedua dari Lord Berith dan Bastinda Berith.**

 ***.Relia Satan : Rambut putih digerai selutut dan memiliki iris mata berwarna biru tua. Anak kedua dari Lord Satan dan Lady Satan yang memihak Old Satan Faction.**

 ***.Arya Satan : Rambut hitam digerai sepunggung dan memiliki iris mata Merah Crymson. Anak ketiga dari Lord Satan dan Lady Satan yang memihak Old Satan Faction**

 ***.Riara Astaroth : Rambut Silver digerai sepinggang dan memiliki iris mata berwarna Violet. Anak ketiga dari Lord Astaroth dan Lady Astaroth serta adik dari Ajuka Astaroth dan Diodora Astaroth.**

 ***.Lucina Lucifer : Rambut Coklat emas tergerai sepinggang dan memiliki iris mata Biru langit. Cucu dari Rezivem Livan Lucifer dan kakak dari Vali Lucifer serta sepupu Sae Lucifer.**

 ***.Islanzadi Satan : Rambut merah Crymson digerai sepinggang dan memiliki mata merah Crymson yang senada dengan rambutnya. Anak pertama dari Lord Satan dan Lady Satan yang memihak Old Satan Faction.**

 ***.Sae Lucifer : Rambut hitam sepunggung diikat 2 menyamping kanan-kiri dan memiliki iris mata Biru Laut. Cucu dari Rezivem serta sepupu dari Vali Lucifer dan Lucina Lucifer.**

 ***.Lucina Lucifuge/Seere : Rambut Silver dan bermata Silver. Anak ketiga dari Lord Seere serta adik dari Lucia Lucifuge.**

 ***.Lucia Lucifuge/Seere : Rambut Silver dan bermata Silver. Anak kedua dari Lord Seere serta kakak dari Lucina Lucifuge.**

 ***.Lucrezia Andras/Aim : Rambut emas gaya Ponytail sepunggung dan mata Emas. Anak pertama Lord Andras dan Lady Andras (Aim).**

 ***.Irene Dantalion/Purson : Rambut Ungu dikelabang sebahu dan mempunyai iris mata Emerald. Anak pertama dari Lord Dantalion dan Lady Dantalion (Purson).**

 ***.Solvenia Agares : Rambut coklat diikat ponytail dan memiliki iris mata Emerald. Anak kedua dari Lord Agares.**

 ***.Akane Naberius/Balam : Rambut Hijau digerai selutut dan memiliki iris mata Emerald. Anak kedua dari Lord Naberius dan Lady Naberius (Balam).**

 ***.Lucille Paimon : Rambut biru tua digerai sepinggang dan memiliki iris mata Kuning. Anak pertama Lord Paimon dan Lady Paimon.**

 **.**

 **WAH-WAH! APA-APAAN INI ?!.**

 **Belum sampai 5 Chapter tapi Harem sudah mencapai 20 lebih. Hehehehehe tapi tenang saja, Cinta-Cinta annya masih proses dan tidak akan langsung jatuh cinta begitu saja.**

 **Jika Naruto menang dan akhirnya menikah, bukan berarti mereka akan langsung malam pertama bukan?. Naruto masih harus mendapatkan hati mereka dulu, Apalagi kalau dirinya sudah hampir dibenci oleh 20 gadis itu. Hubungannya dengan Rezivem, Penghinaan atas kekalahan telak dan yang paling penting adalah Di Selingkuhi sejak awal. Well, itusih memang Mephisto Pelesnya yang gila.**

 **Naruto tidak hanya bertunangan dengan 20 gadis itu saja. Masih ingat Artemis dan Athena yang diatas tadi, Mereka juga termasuk pasangan Naruto. Naruto juga memiliki banyak tunangan diberbagai pihak lain. Itulah salah satu dasar kenapa fic ini dijuduli dengan nama 'The Unpredictable Descendant' atau dalam B. Indonesianya ialah Keturunan yang tidak terduga/terprediksii. Pair Fic ini adalah 'True-Harem', tapi sudah saya bilang kalau fic ini tidak akan ada namanya 'Falling in Love at First Sight'. Kalaupun ada, itu masih ada prosesnya dan tidak langsung jadi hubungannya.**

 **Ohya, Salah satu Impian Naruto adalah menjadi suami dari Wanita terkuat diseluruh dunia. Well, tentu saja Naruto menganggap Ophislah Impiannya dan mengejar cintanya. Pengejaran cinta Naruto ke Ophis pun akan berlangsung lama karena cukup susah dengan identitas Naruto yang bukan anak dari Great Red.**

 **.**

 **###QnA Review###**

 **.**

 **Q: Apa d sini naruto tua dari vali?**  
 **Laanjut**

 **A: Ya, Umur Naruto sebenarnya 23 Tahun tapi fisiknya !7 tahunan.**

 **.**

 **Q: Rizevim Livan Lucifer?**  
 **Terus reaksi Vali gimananya?**

 **oke lanjut..**

 **A: Vali sudah tahu kok!, Naruto cukup (Mungkin) terkenal dikalangan para petinggi makhluk supernatural.**

 **.**

 **Q: hai hai author-san yang namanya darkheroes,, hmm saya panggil dark yaa.. Ehm dark-san ane bingung mau review gimana tp yah menurut ane ide awalan fanfic anda agak pasaran, entah krn kelihaian anda dalam merangkai kata2 and membuat sedikit perbedaan dengan fanfic yg lain membuat cerita pasaran ini menjadi menarik,, cepet update dong dark-san, maaf yaa kl ane udah nyebut ide awalan anda pasaran, ehm dark-san ane minta pairnya mini harem dong, dengan pairnya riassona,, ehm itu bisa disebut mini harem gk? Ane gk tau,, ehm yah cm itu aja sih,, yaudah makasih yaa dark-san atas sajian ceritanyaa,, ceritannya sangat menarik jadii cepat update yaa dan maaf sudah mengatakan kalau ide awalan fanfic anda pasaran byee**

 **A: Hehehehe, maaf Fic ini saya jadikan True-Harem. Rias-Sona tidak saya jadikan Pair karena hanya 21 Iblis murni yang saya hadikan pair naruto di Fraksi Iblis.**

 **.**

 **Q: jadi Naruto itu sepupuan sama Vali...**

 **lanjut Author-san. saya harap jangan terlalu over power Narutonya. cukup satu tingkat dibawah Sirzech. tapi itu terserah Author-san.**

 **A: BENar sekali. Naruto sepupuan sama Vali. Ada hubungannya antara Naruto, Vali, Sae Lucifer dan Lucina Lucifer juga looh/. Naruto masih belum sekuat Sirzech juga serafall. Naruto mungkin sekuat Kokabiel dalam True-Powernya.**

 **.**

 **Q: Naru itu keturunan iblis dan da tenshi kah atau iblis dan tenshi senpai next senpai di tunggu?**

 **A: Saya beri Spoiler sedikit. Naruto keturunan ketiganya, Lucifer bisa saya bilang disini adalah Makhluk Tertinggi dibawah God of Bible dalam 3 Fraksi Bible, Kenapa?. Karena, saat menjadi malaikat, Lucifer adalah malaikat paling dicintai God of Bible. Lalu setelah jatuh, Lucifer secara tidak langsung berubah menjadi malaikat jatuh pertama diikuti Belial yang mencintai Lucifer lebih dari God of Bible. Lucifer kemudian menikahi Lilith dan menghasilkan Iblis-Iblis, bisa dibilang Kakek Moyang bangsa Iblis adalah Malaikat jatuh. Itulah seperti yang ditulis dalam kitab Injil saat saya tidak sengaja baca.**

 **.**

 **Q: apa hbungan naruto sma lucifer ya next thor**

 **A: Naruto keturunannya.**

 **.**

 **Q: Nie naru nak cpa sh kok lucu bin polos bin bego bin idiot*brcnd, hehehev.**  
 **Pa naru dsn iblis murni or bkn?**

 **A: APannya. Dalam sebagian darah Naruto, Ya, Naruto juga iblis sebagian murni.**

 **.**

 **Q: umur naruto tuh ratusan tahun ya apa disini vali anak naruto klo bner istri naruto siapa ya :v**

 **A: Naruto umur 23 Tahun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENtah kenapa saya merasa feeling akan ada banyak Flame di Chapter ini Hehhehehehe.**

 **SIap-SIap air banyak.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Wait for Next Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto terdiam ditempat sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati Angin sejuk buatan yang merupakan tiruan dari Hutan Amazon sebenarnya. Matanya melihat Rawa didepannya dengan dingin. Dimensi ini tidak menciptakan hewan juga?.

Dirinya merasakan kalau Pegerakan besar yang ada dihadapannya. Ada 6 kelompok berbeda yang melesat ke tempat berbeda. Dan satu-persatu dari mereka berhenti ditempat mereka.

 **1 kelompok jauh lurus diarah jam 12 berjarak 225 Meter darinya, kelihatannya yang ini mundur.**

 **2 Kelompok diarah jam 2 dan 10 berjarak 160 Meter.**

 **1 Kelompok diarah jam 12 berjarak 125 Meter.**

 **2 Kelompok diarah jam 7 dan 5 berjarak 70 Meter.**

Naruto menyeringai kecilnya ketika mengetahui apa yang dilakukan para **20 Forbidden Princess of Hell**. Jika dari arahnya, formasi yang dilakukan oleh para Jenius ini adalah Formasi Khusus buatan mereka sendiri yang bahkan Mephisto Pheles mengalami sedikit kesusahan untuk menembus Formasi ini. Ya, Formasi ' **Absolute Fallen Star'.**

 **Absolute Fallen Star** , seperti yang diberitahu oleh Mephisto Pheles, adalah Formasi yang dilakukan oleh 6 Kelompok yang menempati 6 titik tempat dan secara bersamaan melakukan Mantra sihir yang sama dan jadilah...

 **Fallen Star Barrier!**

Kekkai gelap berbentuk Bintang jika dari tempat Naruto. Kekkai kelas S yang dapat menahan serangan Ultimate Class Devil high tier ini cukup kuat untuk menahan puluhan High-Class Devil. Selain itu, jika salah satu titik tempat dalam bahaya maka bantuan dari titik tempat lainnya akan datang membantu, satu lagi didalam area barrier yang beregenerasi ini karena kekuatan Regenerasi dari Ravel Phenex dan kekuatan Alam dari Aurora Buer membuat Barrier jika terbobol maka akan menutup kembali. Yang paling berbahaya ialah didalam kawasan Barrier, Orang yang terluka didalamnya maka secara otomatis akan disembuhkan oleh Barrier itu sendiri kecuali orang yang dianggap pembuatnya musuh.

Naruto Lucifer dan Lucina Lucifer menyeringai disaat yang bersamaan dikedua tempat berbeda...

 **"Saa~ Kita lihat bagaimana Aku/Kau menghancurkan Formasi Absolut Kalian/Kami, Lucifer!." Ujar Naruto/Lucina menyeringai.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **The Unpredictable Descendant  
**

 **.**

 **By Darkheroes**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Both Anime is not my Mine**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Au, OC, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon, Mainstream & Other warn for you**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Fiance part 3**

 **.**

Naruto melesat kearah jam 7, Dilihat dari tempat mereka. Sepertinya jika menyerang yang diarah jam 7, maka bantuan yang paling dekat yaitu Titik arah jam 5 akan datang bala bantuan dalam 15 Menit, 8 Menit untuk bidak knight.

Naruto melayang terbang cepat dengan sayap Iblisnya yang ada 5 Pasang yang lebar menandakan kekuatannya yang tidak main-main.

Saat sampai disana, dia melihat Segerombolan iblis yang menatapnya waspada. Tanpa halangan, Naruto menerobos Kekkai itu dengan mudah tanpa menghancurkannya dan membuat 2 dari 20 Forbbiden Princess terkejut. Para Peerage mereka maju didepan Raja mereka dengan sigap.

"Akane Naberius dan Alice Berith ya?!. Senang bisa melihat kalian disini pertama" Ujar Naruto sedikit membungkukan kepalanya. Naruto bisa melihat kalau ada lelaki berambut biru gelap cepak sekitar umur 19 Tahun dan ditangannya ada gauntlet merah dengan garis emas yang maju menyerangnya dengan melayangkan pukulan dengan gauntletnya.

 **Braaakh!**

Naruto hanya menahan serangan itu dengan 1 tangannya. Tangan kiri lelaki itu ikut melayangkan pukulan.

 **[Double-Up]**

 **Braaaakh!**

 **Sreeeet!**

Naruto sedikit terseret saat menahan pukulan tangan kirinya. Matanya menatap penasaran pada Gauntlet si lelaki itu.

"Pengguna Sacred Gear **[Twice Critical]** yah?!" Ucapnya. sebuah siluet muncul dibelakangnya dan mencoba memukulnya.

 **[Double-up]**

Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan cepat saat sebuah serangan Gauntlet hampir memukul punggungnya. Lelaki berambut Coklat yang ternyata hampir memukulnya itu.

"Eh?!. 2 pengguna **[Twice Critical]** ada disini. Sungguh mengejutkan!" Ucap Naruto melihat 2 Orang yang berbeda menggunakan Sacred gear yang sama. Naruto dengan santai duduk disebuah batang pohon dan bersender. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah buku antik berwarna coklat blur ditangannya. Naruto memperlihatkan bukunya pada Iblis-Iblis itu. "...Buku ini adalah Sacred Gear yang bernama **[Apocryphal Notes]** , Sebuah Sacred Gear type Informasi yang masuk dalam kategory Longinus tapi tidak bisa membunuh Dewa. Sacred gear ini adalah Sacred Gear terlarang yang hanya dimiliki seseorang setiap 1000 Tahun sekali. Buku ini adalah buku Informasi yang berisi semua hal yang diketahui oleh God of Bible atau bisa dibilang ini adalah Foto Copy dari buku Diary milik God of Bible. Setiap harinya, Informasi dibuku ini akan terus bertambah dan pemiliknya dapat mengetahui apapun apa yang ingin dia ketahui, Tapi Informasi ini hanyalah yang termasuk dalam Religi Bible. **[Apocryphal Notes]** akan terus mencari informasi dalam Religi Bible sampai Surga hancur maka **[Apocryphal Notes]** tidak akan berguna lagi."

2 iblis Pemilik **[Twice Critical]** tadi bernama **Takeshi Chiba** dan **Kumi Hamada**. Takeshi Chiba adalah pemilik Sacred Gear **[Dusk Taker]** yang bisa mencuri kemampuan Sacred Gear lain dalam waktu kecil sedangkan Hamada adalah pemilik Dual-Sacred Gear, **[Subtract Wing]** dan **[Twice Critical]**. Mereka berdua adalah **Pawn** dari **Akane Naberius** , Takeshi Chiba yang bernilai 3 Pawn dan Hamada yang bernilai 1 Pawn mutation.

"APA?!" Teriak Alice Berith terkejut. Akane menatap tajam Naruto, kemudian bersama kedua Knightnya dia melesat kearah Naruto.

"Alice!, Biar aku dan peerageku dulu yang melawannya. Jika nanti aku membutuhkan bantuanmu maka bersiaplah." Ucap Akane serius.

Naruto menyeringai kecil saat 2 Knight tiba-tiba ada didepannya dengan pedang masing-masing.

"HAAA! JANGAN BERCANDA BODOH!. AKU TIDAK AKAN BERDIAM DIRI! OTOME!" Teriak Alice kesal. Gadis dengan rambut Violet sepinggang maju dan mengeluarkan 2 Pedang kembar.

"Ha'i" Ucap Gadis itu.

Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika Gadis itu tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya. 3 Knight dengan 4 Pedang kini menyerangnya.

 **Gravity Lock!**

 **Wuuush!**

 **Bruuugh!**

Ke-tiga Knight itu membelalakan matanya terkejut ketika sebuah tekanan tinggi menjatuhkan mereka ketanah dan membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak.

"Uugh! Kuso!" Umpat satu-satunya Pemuda dalam 3 Knight itu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Fyuuh~ Cukup berbahaya kalau dikepung 3 Knight sekaligus."

 **Masako Shunji** , Gadis berambut Platinum dan bermata Onyx ini merupakan Keturunan dari **Dewi Amaterasu** dan juga pemegang pedang yang dulu dipakai **Dewa Susano'o** melawan **Yamata no Orochi** serta menyaingi pedang Kusanagi yaitu **Pedang Aramasa.** Pedang yang merupakan kategory sebagai **Pedang Dragon Slayer dan Demonic Slayer**. **Pheyor Bael-Zephon** , Pria berambut Hitam dengan beberapa bagian berwarna Silver dan memiliki Mata berwarna Indigo. Keponakan dari **Zekram Bael** , Lord Bael saat ini. Pheyor memiliki pedang **Ensismors** yang dulu digunakan **Raja Julius Caesar** dan **pedang Castus** yang dulu digunakan **Raja Arthur** sebelum pedang Excalibur, serta **Pistol Freischütz** yang hanya memiliki 7 Peluru yang dikatakan dapat membunuh apapun bahkan Dewa/Tuhan, Sudah digunakan 3 peluru oleh Pheyor dan tersisa 4 peluru. Mereka berdua adalah **Knight** dari **Akane Naberius**. **Otome Higurashi** , iblis extra dari **Clan Eliouzhar** yang memiliki sepasang pedang kembar **Dragon Slayer** bernama **Ven** dan **Ren**. Otome adalah peerage bernilai **2 Knight.**

 _ **{Queen dari Lucrezia Andras telah dikeluarkan}**_

"Sayang sekali bukan! Kalian tidak akan bisa melindungi King kalian jika hanya dengan kekuatan sekecil ini." Ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menginjak kepala Pheyor dengan santai. Tampak semua iblis itu terkejut mendengar berita **Queen** milik **Lucrezia Andras** sudah kalah karena apa.

"JANGAN BERCANDA SIALAN!"

 **Lightning Berseker!**

 **Gllllaaaaaaaar!**

Serangan petir kuning yang sangat kuat hampir mengenai tubuh Naruto jika saja dia tidak melompat keatas dengan 5 Pasang sayap iblisnya. Matanya dapat melihat seorang Bocah berumur 14 tahun berambut kuning yang tadi menyerangnya.

" **Ulrich**! Serang dia terus-menerus seperti itu, Aku akan membantumu." Ujar Seorang Pria bertopi Kowboy dengan tato petir hitam dibawah mata kanannya pada **Ulrich Light**.

"Baik! **Bradley** Jii-San." Ucap **Ulrich.** Tubuhnya diselimuti Petir-Petir kuning yang menyengat-nyengat tanah. Bradley juga mengeluarkan 2 buah Pistol khas Kowboy yang berwarna Hitam dengan gambar tengkorak digagangnya.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Lightning Berseker!**

 **Light Spear!**

Naruto menghindari serangan-serangan keduanya dengan santai. Matanya sedikit membulat ketika muncul sebuah bayangan disampingnya. Dia melirik keatas dan melihat Seorang Remaja berambut putih menyerangnya dengan tangan kanannya yang seperti tangan naga kuning.

"RASAKAN INI! **FINAL PUNCH!** " Teriak Orang itu memukul Naruto dengan tangan naganya. Naruto langsung menyilangkan tangannya.

 **Buuuugh!**

 **Wuuuush!**

 **Braaaakh!**

 **Duaaaaaaarh!**

Naruto terlempar kuat hingga menumbangkan 7 pohon dan akhirnya menabrak sebuah tebing dengan keras dan membuat lubang ditebing.

 **[Blast Stream]**

Sebuah Meriam api dari Takeshi menembus lubang tersebut dan meledak.

 **DUUUAAAAAARRHHH!**

Akane Naberius dan Alice Berith serta peerage mereka berdiri waspada didepan tebing.

 **Plok!**

 **Plok!**

 **Plok!**

 **Plok!**

"Lumayan! Lumayan!" Puji Naruto dengan tubuh tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Akane Naberius dan Alice Berith mengernyit melihat penampilan Naruto yang terkesan tidak kotor atau terkoyak.

 **BLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHHHH!**

Para Iblis didepan Naruto membelalakan matanya melihat sebudah ledakan yang sangat besar berada tepat diarah Barat mereka, bahkan tempat mereka juga kena imbasnya. Sahutan-Sahutan petir tampak menari diutara.

 _ **{1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop dan 1 Pawn Lucrezia Andras telah dikeluarkan}**_

"T-Tempat itu!" Gagap Alice saat mengetahui tempat apa yang menjadi pusat ledakan.

"Ya! Tempat itu adalah titik dimana **Peerage Lucrezia Andras** dan **Irene Dantalion** berada!, Sepertinya diriku yang lain terlalu serius! Kalau begitu aku juga harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya sebelum Bos menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Phoenix itu!" Ujar Naruto tersenyum.

"APA?! **Ravel**?!"

"Yah! Saatnya bagiku untuk bersenang-senang dengan kalian!" Naruto menyeringai dengan lonjakan kekuatan yang sangat kuat mengiringinya.

 **[Agnihotra]**

 **[Astral Breaker : Rãm]**

 **Wuuuush!**

 **Blllaaaaaarh!**

Akane Naberius dan Queennya langsung membuat Barrier saat gelombang api meledak dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto saat ini menggunakan salah satu dari tekhnik khususnya. **Agni** adalah Dewa api yang merupakan salah satu bagian dari **Major God Religi Hindu** dan merupakan salah satu dari **8 Dewa Wasu** yang dipimpin oleh **Dewa Indra**. Agni pernah dikalahkan dalam keadaan mengenaskan oleh **Dewi Amaterasu** karena berniat membebaskan **Dewa Kagutsuchi** yang saat itu masih menjalani hukuman dari **Dewa Izanagi.**

 **Sacred Gear** pada umumnya dikenal sebagai ciptaan original **God of Bible** , tapi tahukah kalian kalau sebenarnya Sacred Gear adalah tiruan dari **Divine Gear.** **Divine Gear** adalah sebuah peninggalan atau benda perwujudan dari **Divine Beings**. **Divine Beings** terdiri dari **Tuhan, Dewa** dan **Naga**. **Divine Gear** tak selalu satu, bahkan ada sesosok Naga yang kematiannya menciptakan puluhan Divine Gear contohnya adalah **Mantan Raja Naga Fafnir** yang dulunya dibunuh oleh Pahlawan Legenda Norse, **Sigurd sang pemilik Pedang Raja Iblis, Gram**. Kematian **Fafnir** hanyalah raganya saja tapi Jiwa dan kekuatannya masih ada dan terbelah menjadi belasan Jiwa dalam **Divine Gear.** Selain itu, kematian **God of Bible** juga membuat terciptanya beberapa **Divine Gear** seperti **Pohon Sephiroth** yang tumbuh besar di Surga tingkat teratas. Para Dewa yang takut kalau suatu hari nanti akan ada peperangan mendapatkan **Divine Gear** untuk memperkuat diri maka yang tahu tentang Eksistensi Divine Gear hanyalah para Pemimpin dari masing-masing golongan, Primordial God dan para Naga. Bahkan di Fraksi Iblis, hanya **Mephisto Pheles** dan **Serafall Leviathan** saja yang tahu mengenai **Divine Gear**.

Berbeda lagi dengan Naruto yang menggunakan kekuatan **Dewa Agni**. Naruto mendapatkan Sampel darahnya **Dewa Agni** dari **Dewi Amaterasu** sendiri. Darah suci **Dewa Agni** yang sangat panas lebih dari cukup untuk membuat **Divine Gear**. Divine Gear yang dinamai Naruto **[Agnihotra]** ini hanya memiliki 10% kekuatan sebenarnya dari **Dewa Agn** i, tapi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk setara dengan **Ultimate Class high-tier** sekalipun.

Naruto menyeringai dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Dia saat ini memakai sebuah Armor merah diseluruh bagian perut dan kaki, sedangkan tangannya memegang sebuah tombak merah yang diujungnya ada bendera berwarna putih. Tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan api merah yang seperti membakar tubuhnya. Tongkatnya diangkat lalu disabetkan lurus menuju arah Alice Berith yang masih terkejut.

 **Wuuussh!**

 **Blllaaaaaaaarh!**

Alice Berith terkejut ketika Kyouta mendorongnya dan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"KYOUTA!" Teriak Alice panik. Remaja berambut putih bertangan naga kuning itu tengah pingsan dengan keadaan tubuh gosong yang parah dan kemudian tubuhnya bersinar kerlap-kerlip lalu menghilang dari sana.

 _ **{1 Rook Alice Berith telah dikeluarkan}**_

"K-Kau b-berani-beraninya!" Geram Alice dengan tubuh diselimuti api hitam yang dikenal sebagai **Black Flames** khas **Keluarga Berith** yang berpangkat **Great Duke.** **Black Flames milik Clan Berith** dikenal merupakan energi penghancur terkuat ketiga difraksi iblis dibawah **Power of Destruction milik Clan Bael** dan **Absolute Destruction milik Clan Satan**. Api-api hitam itu menyala-nyala menandakan pemiliknya sedang marah. Tapi, Naruto hanya tersenyum tertarik saja.

 **Wuuuush!**

 **Traaang!**

Tanpa membalikan kepalanya, Naruto menahan serangan 2 pedang dari Otome Higurashi dibelakang dengan tombaknya. Otome meloncat dan menutup matanya.

" **Dragon Toothed Sword!** " Gumam Otome. 2 Pedangnya tiba-tiba menyatu dan membuat sebuah Pedang dengan panjang 1,5 Meter. Otome langsung mencoba menyerang Naruto kembali dari belakang. Naruto langsung berbalik dan menghujamkan ujung tombaknya ke perut Otome yang masih tidak sadar.

 **Dzzzzt!**

Ulrich muncul dikanan Naruto dengan tubuh penuh petir, Ulrich memukul Naruto dengan jari-jari tangannya yang sudah membentuk Tombak petir ke Perut bagian samping kanan Naruto. Disamping kirinya juga muncul seorang pria berambut merah perunggu dan bermata hijau, Sinfitela Sigmundson, Bishop dari Akane Naberius ini memegang pedang Grimnir yang merupakan pedang tingkat atas di Mytologi Norse. Naruto menyeringai licik dan kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan api merah mengagetkan ketiganya.

 **JLLEEEEEBS!**

 **DUAAAAAAARH!**

Ledakan hebat terjadi saat 3 Teknik berbeda saling berhantaman. 3 Iblis itu terlempar dengan tubuh penuh luka dan kemudian menghilang dari pemandangan.

 _ **{1 Pawn dan 1 Knight Alice Berith telah dikeluarkan}**_

 _ **{1 Bishop Akane Naberius telah dikeluaran}**_

Belum sempat Akane Naberius bertindak, sebuah meriam api muncul dan mengincar punggungnya. Akane melompat menghindar dan menemukan Naruto yang bersiaga menyerang. Pheyor dan Masako (Knight Akane) maju langsung dan menyerang Naruto secara serentak. **Pedang Aramasa** milik Masako terselimuti oleh gabungan 3 Energi, **Holy, Demonic** dan **Api hitam abadi khas Amaterasu** sedangkan **Pedang Ensismors** diselimuti energi **Power of Destruction**.

Setiap tebasan yang dilakukan keduanya banyak membuat banyak Pohon dan tanah menjadi korban. Dengan mudah, Naruto dapat menghindari segala serangan mereka.

" **Angau Glas**!"

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika Pedang **Ensismors** milik Pheyor tiba-tiba ada di bagian dada kirinya dan siap menghujam jantungnya. Naruto sontak menghilang dengan kilatan api dan muncul diatas dahan pohon.

"Wow! sung-"

 **Blllaaaaaaaaaarh!**

Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul dibawah dengan seringai miring melihat pohon tadi kini tengah meleleh seperti lilin saat terkena Api hitam Alice Berith.

 **[Cosmic** **Entity Call of Cthulu]**

 **[Fusion Sacred Gear : [Twice Critical] + [Inferno Bombardier] + [Cthonic Arm] = Complete]**

 **[Double-Up] [Double-Up] [Double-Up] [Double-Up] [Double-Up] [Double-Up] [Double-Up] [Double-Up]**

Takeshi Chiba tengah menggunakan Balance Breaker dari **[Dusk Taker]** yang dapat menggabungkan Seluruh Sacred Gear yang bisa Takeshi curi menjadi 1. Twice Criticalnya kini bisa meningkatkan 8x lipat karena bergabung dengan **[Cthonic Arm]** yang merupakan salah satu Divine Gear pecahan Jiwa Kraken yang mempunyai 8 Tangan. Sedangkan **[Inferno Bombardier]** adalah Sacred Gear elemen Api yang lumayan kuat dan jika di Tingkatkan 8x lipat maka akan setara dengan api hitam milik Clan Berith.

Akane Naberius menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir bergambar 3 Kepala Serigala hitam yang membuka mulutnya. Lingkaran sihir itu berdiameter 30 Meter didepannya dan dihadapkan ke Naruto. Takeshi Chiba mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan apinya dan kemudian ditembakkan ke Lingkaran Sihir itu.

 **[Blast Stream]**

Meriam api tadi diserap oleh Lingkaran sihir Akane dan kemudian Alice Berith menembakkan **Black Flame** dalam jumlah besar ke Lingkaran sihir itu dan diserap juga. Masako lalu mengumpulkan sejumlah api Amaterasu yang dia bisa lakukan dan menembakkannya ke Lingkaran Sihir itu.

Mata Violet kemerahan milik Akane berubah menjadi Iris merah vertikal. Lingkaran sihir Akane tadi berputar kencang.

" **Spell of Triskelion** 'kah?" Gumam Naruto melihat apa yang dilakukan Akane. Seringai tercipta di bibirnya, Tombaknya dikelilingi api seperti Tornado api kecil. "...Kalau begitu! Ayo lakukan!"

Lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam milik Akane bercahaya dan menembakan meriam Api yang seperti tornado horizontal berwarna Ungu kehitaman dengan diameter 30 meter.

Naruto melempar tombaknya yang diselimuti Tornado api Dewa Agni ke Serangan Akane. Api Tombaknya meluas hingga menyamai besar Serangan api gabungan Alice, Masako dan Takeshi.

 **BLLAAAAAAAAARH!**

Ledakan dan gelombang dasyat tercipta saat benturan 2 Serangan api bertemu. 2 Serangan itu masih bertarung dan saling menekan. Naruto hanya diam menikmati pemandangan, tapi sebuah bayangan muncul dan menyerangnya.

 **Traaang!**

Naruto menahan tebasan pedang Pheyor dengan pedang api buatannya. Naruto lalu menendang Pheyor jatuh dan menghujamkan Pedangnya ke perut Pheyor.

 **Jlleeeb!**

"Arrrgh!" Rintih Pheyor merasakan perutnya terasa sangat panas dan perih. Pheyor segera mundur dan melayang terbang dengan sayap kelelawarnya, Pedang Ensismorsnya bercahaya merah-hitam menandakan energi Power of Destruction berkumpul penuh disana.

"MATI KAU! **Obliterate Blade**!" Teriak Pheyor membelah angin didepannya dan secara ajaib, tempat Naruto dan dibelakangnya terkena serangan dahsyat.

 **BLLLAAAAAAAAARH!**

50 Meter dibelakang tempat Naruto telah rata dengan tanah dan Rawa karena serangan Pheyor. Pheyor merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat diarea perutnya kembali dan matanya terbelalak ketika sebuah pedang api menancap kembali diperutnya. Naruto menyeringai dibelakang Pheyor dengan 5 Pasang sayap iblisnya yang lebar. Pheyor menghilang dari arena rating game.

 _ **{1 Knight Akane Naberius telah dikeluarkan}**_

 **WUUUUUUSH!**

Pertempuran 2 Serangan api itu masih belum habis juga. Naruto yang mulai bosan lalu membuat sebuah Tombak lagi seperti tadi dan melemparnya ke arah Benturan itu.

 **BLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRHHHH!**

 **BLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRHHHH!**

Secara bersamaan, 2 Ledakan dahsyat terjadi di 2 tempat berbeda yang menandakan 2 pertarungan telah usai bersamaan.

 _ **{1 Queen, 1 Bishop dan 1 Pawn Alice Berith telah dikeluarkan}**_

 _ **{1 Queen, 1 Bishop, 1 Knight, 2 Rook dan 4 Pawn Akane Naberius telah dikeluarkan}**_

 _ **{1 Queen, 2 Bishop, 2 Knight, 2 Rook dan 2 Pawn Irene Dantalion telah dikeluarkan}**_

Naruto berjalan menuju Lokasi ledakan tadi yang membuat kawah berdiameter 65 Meter. Naruto dapat melihat Alice Berith dan Akane Naberius yang pingsan dengan pakaian tidak lengkap. Tangan kanan Akane kelihatan patah sedangkan kaki Alice hanya tinggal sampai lutut sedangkan bagian bawahnya sudah hangus. Naruto mengernyit heran melihat 2 Gadis itu masih belum dipindahkan dari Rating Game ini padahal mereka sudah terluka cukup parah (Ya maksudnya sangat parah). Naruto hanya menaikan bahunya lalu terbang melesat kearah Tenggara.

.

.

.

20 Menit sebelumnya di Arah Barat atau tempat dimana **Lucrezia Andras** dan **Irene Dantalion** posisi berada...

.

"Posisi Timur telah diterobos! Kita akan segera kesana!" Ucap Irene Dantalion. Wajahnya serius menghadap Lucrezia Andras. "...Zia-Chan, kau dan peeragemu disini saja. Aku dan Peerageku yang akan membantu mereka."

"Hahh?!, Kau akan asik bersenang-senang sedangkan aku kau tinggal disini!" Seru tak percaya Lucrezia. Melihat tatapan Irene yang serius mau tak mau membuatnya menyetujuinya. "...Baiklah-Baiklah! Kau boleh pergi!"

Irene'pun mengangguk dan pergi bersama peeragenya ketimur. Lucrezia menampakan raut bosan dan kemudian duduk bersender di pohon. Wajahnya mulai menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Hey! **Crezy-Chan**!." Panggil Seorang remaja berambut coklat cepak memegang pedang biru panjang. Dahi Lucrezia berdenyut-denyut.

"Grrrh~Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Haikane" Geram Lucrezia tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hm. Terserah! Ada sesuatu yang ing-"

 **Craaaash!**

"KYAAAAAAAAA~ HAIKANE-SENPAI!"

 _ **{Queen dari Lucrezia Andras telah dikeluarkan}**_

Mendengar teriakan dari salah satu bidak Rooknya serta Sebuah cipratan cairan yang tepat mengenai wajahnya membuat Lucrezia membuka matanya. Matanya membola melihat tubuh **Haikane Tenryou** menjadi 2 dan kemudian bercahaya lalu menghilang. Lucrezia terpaku pada sosok didepannya, Naruto yang menatapnya dingin dengan mata biru es yang seolah membekukan jiwanya. Naruto berniat menebas Lucrezia dengan Pedang petir buatannya. Tapi, seseorang muncul didepannya dan menahan pedang petirnya dengan pedang Silver besar beraura suci.

Naruto meloncat mundur dan membuat 5 buah Tombak petir yang dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat dilemparkannya ke **Lucrezia Andras** dan **Obito Nagano**.

"OJOU-SAMA SADARLAH!. **Release State!** " Teriak **Obito** melepaskan kekuatan sejati dari pedang suci **Crocea Mors** , Pedang yang dulunya dimiliki oleh **Gaius** **Julius Caesar** dan 2 tingkat dibawah **True Excalibur**. Obito menebas angin didepannya dan muncul gelombang angin yang mementalkan 5 Tombak petir itu. "... **Shockwave**!"

Blllaaaaaarh!

 **Guan Yu** melesat dan berniat menebas Naruto dengan **Green Dragon Crescent Blade** miliknya. Tapi sebelum keturunan dari **Guan Yu dalam Cerita Three Kingdom** ini menuntaskan keinginannya, sebuah tendangan melemparnya jauh menabrak batu besar hingga hancur.

 **Duaaaarh!**

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk main-main!" Desis Naruto. Kilat-Kilat petir mengelilingi tubuhnya.

 **[Setekh]**

 **[Astral Breaker : Sũtạh]**

 **Duaaaaaaaarh!**

Naruto sekarang berpenampilan memakai Armor emas seperti Firaun. Seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti petir biru yang berkilat-kilat. Mata Naruto tampak menjadi biru petir yang berkilat-kilat. Rautnya bertambah dingin. Tampak langit menjadi gelap mendung diatasnya dengan petir menyambar dimana saja.

"Sekarang matilah!"

 **[Cresdental Holy Thunder]**

 **BLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRH!**

Ledakan petir suci yang meluas hingga 100 Meter dari jaraknya membuat seluruh tempat menjadi hancur tak bersisa.

 _ **{1 Knight, 1 Bishop, 1 Rook dan 1 Pawn Lucrezia Andras telah dikeluarkan}**_

" **Thousand Shuriken**!" Seru sebuah suara didalam asap-asap.

 **Cliiiing!**

Ribuan Shuriken yang biasanya dipakai oleh Ninja itu melesat menuju Naruto. Naruto dengan tatapan datar hanya menebas Pedang petirnya ke depan dan...

 **Blllaaaaaaaarh!**

Petir memotong asap-asap dan menghancurkan Ribuan shuriken itu.

 **[Kabbalah Formula: Change Weight 1.000 Kg]**

 **Ckriik!**

 _ **{1 Rook Alice Berith telah dikeluarkan}**_

Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat merasakan dirinya memberat 1000 Kg. Walau begitu, sebagai murid yang memiliki beberapa guru gila latihan, 1000 Kg hanyalah hal kecil yang ada dalam latihan itu.

 **[Terni Dragon Balance Break]**

 **Wuuuush!**

Naruto menangkap pukulan seseorang bearmor warna kuning, Pink dan Hitam. Sedikit sama dengan milik **Sekiryuutei** tapi lebih feminim. Belum sempat dirinya membalas pukulan, sebuah Pedang Suci hendak menebas kepalanya. Tapi tiba-tiba Niki dan Obito melompat mundur. Naruto dapat melihat **Irene Dantalion** dan Peeragenya yang datang kemari. Naruto menciptakan Ratusan tombak petir diatasnya dan melesat menuju Kelompok mereka. Seorang Gadis berambut Pirang diikat 2 membawa sebuah Kamera digital.

 _ **{1 Pawn dan 1 Knight Alice Berith telah dikeluarkan}**_

 _ **{1 Bishop Akane Naberius telah dikeluarkan}**_

 **[Balance Breaker : Logo Requiem]**

 **[Change: (7) 50 Lightning Spear 050 Lightning Spear]**

 **Ckriiik!**

Ratusan tombak petir itu tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit dan hanya menyisakan 50 tombak petir dan dengan mudah ditahan oleh barrier pertahanan irene dantalion.

"Kerja Bagus Mikan-Chan!" Ucap Irene Dantalion pada Gadis itu, **Mikan Kakinozoka**. Mikan hanya tersenyum senang mendapat pujian dari Rajanya.

Naruto menggeram, dia tahu Gadis pemilik Divine Gear **[Kabbalah Formula]** itu akan menyusahkan jika dibiarkan terus lama-lama. Sebuah rencana dia gunakan untuk menyingkirakan gadis itu. Sebelum Naruto bergerak, Seorang Pemuda ditengah kelihatan berbicara dan Kelompok itu membentuk formasi yang terlihat jelas melindungi Si pemilik **[Kabbalah Formula]**. Mata Naruto memicing pada Pemuda itu.

"Jadi begitu kenapa 2 Iblis tadi tiba-tiba menghentikan serangan dan mereka seolah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Bagus! Kini ada 4 Divine Gear merepotkan yang harus kulawan!. **[Kabbalah Formula],** Divine gear dari Tuhan religi *****, **[Clocktower Vision],** Divine gear **Dewa Zhen** dari Mythologi **Zeltic** , **[Mimic Visioner]** , Divine gear **Heavenly Dragon** , **Thyrus si Kaisar naga pemalas** dan terakhir ada **[Absolute Annihilation]** , Divine gear **Evil Dragon, Cronos**. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat agar nantinya tidak bertambah repot." Gumam Naruto. Kedua tangannya terangkat keatas, Awan hitam berkumpul kembali dan seolah menjawab, Petir-petir mulai berkumpul menjadi satu wujud Naga Petir Raksasa dengan panjang 50 Meter dan Tinggi 19 Meter.

 **GRROOOOOAAAAAAA!**

Naga itu meraung keras. **Ryuusei Amano** , pemilik Sacred gear **[Clocktower Vision]** yang bisa melihat masa depan 15 detik dari waktu yang asli dalam jangkauan waktu langsung bergidik ketika melihat apa yang terjadi nantinya.

"CEPAT TEMBAKKAN SERANGAN TERKUAT KALIAN KELANGIT, INI SANGAT BERBAHAYA!" Teriak Ryuusei mengagetkan Kelompoknya.

"NANI!, **THYRUS** , CEPAT BANGUN PEMALAS, AKU PINJAM KEKUATANMU LAGI!" Teriak Gadis berarmor pada Patnernya.

 **[DAMN IT! Aku tidak ingin lebih lama tinggal di Masker Pink ini! Kenapa?, Kenapa Tuhan!? Kenapa kau menjadikan ku sebagai Patner Jalang Lesbian berisik ini! Aku MEMBENCIMU~!]** Sumpah serapah **Thyrus** yang kesal tidurnya terganggu.

"Arrgh! Jangan berdoa sekarang **Thyrus**!, Cepat pinjamkan Kekuatanmu, kalau tidak kita bisa mati." Bentak Niki kesal sambil meringis kesakitan saat Thyrus mengucapkan Tuhan.

 **[Hahh~ baiklah]**

Aura Kuning kemerahan menyelimuti armor Niki. Peerage Irene Dantalion yang terdiri dari bagian keluarga atau keturunan terkenal menggabungkan sihir mereka.

 **{1 Knight Akane Naberius telah dikeluarkan}**

Lucrezia Andras dan Irene Dantalion juga ikut menyatukan kekuatan mereka.

 **"Absolute Impact..."**

 **[Falling Dragon...]**

Naruto menutup matanya dalam-dalam.

 **"...Buster Destroyer."**

 **[...Lightning Kirin]**

Naga petir dari Langit dan sihir penghancur gabungan berbenturan.

 **BLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRH!**

 **BLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRH!**

Ledakan dahsyat menghancurkan seluruh permukaan, 150 Meter telah menjadi padang tandus yang seperti diterjang Puluhan Tornado.

 _ **{1 Queen, 1 Bishop dan 1 Pawn Alice Berith telah dikeluarkan}**_

 _ **{1 Queen, 1 Bishop, 1 Knight, 2 Rook dan 4 Pawn Akane Naberius telah dikeluarkan}**_

 _ **{1 Queen, 2 Bishop, 2 Knight, 2 Rook dan 2 Pawn Irene Dantalion telah dikeluarkan}**_

 _ **{1 Bishop, 1 Knight, 1 Rook dan 1 Pawn Lucrezia Andras telah dikeluarkan}**_

Dahi Naruto mengernyit, ada sesuatu yang aneh soal ini. Kenapa 4 Raja itu masih belum dikeluarkan padahal sudah terluka sangat parah. Naruto itu hanya diam saja tak peduli daripada nanti berurusan dengan bosnya (True Naruto) yang sekarang berhadapan dengan sang renkarnasi Phoenix, **Ravel Phenex**.

Naruto menatap sekilas 2 Iblis yang tubuhnya sudah tak lengkap tapi masih hidup itu. Lalu pergi dari sana menuju Barat Daya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ARRRRRGGHHHHH BARU PERTAMA KALI BUAT ADEGAN PERTARUNGAN. MAAF KALAU JELEK SENPAI.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **#####QnA Review#####**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: author ceritanya menarik seru dan unik update hari apa tolongceritanya jangan berhenti di tengah jalan dan panjangin ceritanya**_

 _ **A: Update tiap hari apa itu saya tidak tahu karena saya baru bisa Update jika sudah menyelesaikan 3 Update-an Fic.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: Bagus Sih tapi kekuatan Naruto dibuat Godlike secara bertahap**_

 _ **A: Naruto akan Godlike bahkan Godly pastinya karena di fic ini saya membuat Dewa itu begitu Superior dibandingkan Makhluk ciptaan Tuhan religi seperti Iblis dan lainnnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: jika true power naruto setingkat kokabiel itu brarti vali lebih kuat dari naruto. terus nte bilang 20 gadis neraka itu prodigy ug kekuatannya puluhan kali lipat dari iblis biasa. dan naruto akan menghadapi mereka beserta para budaknya. apa kau gila?mana bisa kalo power naruto hanya segitu? terletak h di daerah 200meter. naruto bakal jadi bulan bulanan. kalo mau mebandingkan kekuatan naruto itu yg logic. kalo prodigy ya prodigy. biasa ya biasa. kalo maslh ff nya sih uda menarik terlebih kalo harem gk tanggung''. mending nye cari banyak'' referensi dari web ato blog lagi. biar logic.**_

 _ **A: Fyuh~ Saya ingatkan kembali pada kalian semua yang membaca Fic ini. Disini kekuatan sejati Kokabiel itu sangat kuat bahkan mungkin Vali tidak akan terlalu bisa berkutik jika Kokabiel sempat mengeluarkan kartu AS nya (Yang memang membutuhkan waktu lama). Dalam Kitab Malaikat Raziel, Kokabiel pernah menyerang Surga tingkat ke-berapa (entah saya lupa) sendirian dengan 365.000 Soul Warrior yang dia ambil dari Neraka. Kokabiel dikalahkan oleh Michael yang ditugaskan oleh God of Bible untuk mengambil kembali 365.000 Jiwa itu. Lalu bagaimana jika Kokabiel mengambil jiwa yang lebih banyak lagi dari Neraka dengan meminjamnya dari Dewa Hades. Terutama jika bagaimana kalau Kokabiel meminum darah naga dan menyerap Ratusan ribu jiwa itu kedalam dirinya sendiri. Bahkan, Serafall dan Falbium pun takkan sanggup melawannya. Oh Iya, saya beritahukan lagi kalau disini Fraksi iblis bukanlah yang berkuasa seperti di Canon DxD. Sejujurnya saya tidak suka ketika mengetahui bahwa Sirzech dan Ajuka yang tidak lebih berpengalaman dan tua dari Michael dan Azazel bisa menjadi masuk dalam 'Top 10 Strongest Being's in the world' bahkan seolah berkata kalau Sirzech Lucifer lebih kuat dari Lucifer yang asli. Itulah yang membuat saya merubah banyak tingkat kekuatan dific ini. Sirzech dalam True-Formnya mungkin sekuat Michael dan Azazel lah, Saya buat Azazel disini sedikit lebih kuat dari Michael karena penggunaan Sacred gear buatannya. Jika ada yang mau Protes silakan Protes, saya tidak akan Discoutined karena hanya protes doanglah!. Satu lagi, Memang saya tulis kalau 20 Forbidden Princess of hell itu puluhan kali lipat dari Iblis biasa ya?. 1 Princess saya rasa masih belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan 1 Ultimate Class Devil mid-tier deh!. Jadi bisa dibilang Naruto melawan 20 Ultimate Class Devil low-tier dengan masing-masing peerage. 10 Top Strongest Rating game Champion saja saya rasa lebih kuat mereka daripada 20 Forbidden princess.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: lanjut & apa apaan fic ini haremnya puluhan tp ta'apalah yang peting tetap rilis & boleh tambah pairnya senpai roswwisse (kalau bisa).**_

 _ **A: Bisa diatur (usap jenggot kayak Jin botol).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: ya.. Author yang nyulut apinya #Ahahabanyak amat Harem Naruto emang ente sanggup bikin scene nya masing2...klo ente sanggup, bleh tambihin Rias sama Sona gk, masa mereka gk masuk Harem tunggu chap selanjutnya**_

 _ **A: Hahaha Rias dan sona kagak bisa. Kasihan sama Issei dan Saji nantinya. Ravel dan Rossweisse aja kurebut dari Isse masak ngerebut Rias lagi. Kan kasihan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: Entah mengapa malah saya menyukai fic ini, mungkin karena fic ini memegang prinsip True Harem, tapi saya ingatkan bahwa itu semua akan menjadi kelemahan fic ini kedepannya. Pasalnya banyak sekali fic yang mengunakan harem terlalu banyak berakhir sia-sia, dari hiatus atau hanya mengingatkan itu saja Author-san, tidak perlu diambil hati karena kau sendirilah yang menentukannya.**_

 _ **A: Arigatou~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: WHAT THE F*CK! Sangat mengejutkan dark-san,, ane gk nyangka pairnya true-harem,, wow, kira2 pairnya brp tuh? Lebihkah dari 23? Hmm tp kl tadi saya liat ada juga dari berbagai pihak lain yaa? Berarti pasti lebih dong,, kasih tau yaajumlahnyaa berapa! Hmm, ituu yg 20 iblis murni itu oc atau tokoh asli? Err dark-san, ente update nya ada jadwal atau cm setiap sudah jadi langsung update? Udah itu aja dan cepet update yaa**_

 _ **A: Masalah jumlah Pair itu masih dikordinasikan entah berapa nantinya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: True Harem ya, ada istri dari Angel, fallenangel, dewi2 mitologi, yokai, naga, vampir, manusia, kalau perlu ufo juga vakLanjut**_

 _ **A: Memang itu rencana saya. Pssst~ Ufonya itu Kaguya Ootsutsuki atau siapa tuh?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: ane harap naruto ttep ("NETRAL")**_

 _ **A: Err Maksudnya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: Authorya warbyazah seneng guaBtw naruto nanti punya SG gkItu ajSmangat thorHarem banzaiiiiiiiiii!**_

 _ **A: Saya akan jelaskan tentang Divine Gear atau yang lebih akrab dikenal sebagai Sacred Gear ciptaan God of Bible. Alasan kenapa Sacred Gear diklaim God of Bible adalah ciptaannya adalah karena Status Religi Injil yang merupakan Religi no. 1 didunia dengan pengikut paling banyak walau bukanlah yang terkuat. God of Bible sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan para Tuhan dan Dewa lain agar rahasia tentang Divine Gear tetap terjaga dari Makhluk Minor selain Makhluk Suci seperti mereka. Divine Gear merupakan sebuah benda/artefak suci yang merupakan jiwa murni Makhluk Suci. Contohnya seperti God of Bible yang mati akhirnya, pecahan jiwanya berubah menjadi beberapa Divine Gear seperti Pohon Sepiroth kedua dan True Longinus, serta yang lain. 13 Longinus hanyalah sebagian kecil dari keseluruhan Divine gear yang dapat membunuh para Dewa. Divine Gear tidak hanya terbuat dari Kematian Makhluk murni saja, Tapi juga dapat dibuat dengan mengambil sebagian darah atau sel juga bisa membuat serpihannya. Seperti yang dilakukan Naruto dan Azazel.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: mantap thor pair nya :v, 20 iblis murni di babat ma si naru harap ni fic ga discontinue, karna kebanyakan fic yg pair nya harem sekali pandang jatuh Cinta,tapi ini 20 nya pengen ngebunuh si naru :v. best lah nih fic :D. ok sekian dari w yg penting lanjut thoor! btw si naru kekuatan nya apa aja ya?**_

 _ **A: Ohohohoho. Yang paling Nafsu untuk membunuh Naruto adalah Lucina Lucifer karena apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu (Chap depan akan diceritakan). 19 Forbidden Princess yang lain sangat menyayangi Lucina Lucifer bagaikan Saudari sendiri. Tentu saja mereka akan juga sangat bernafsu membunuh Naruto nantinya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: Wah author gila bngt bikin harem, skli up da calon harem 22 blm lg cita2 naru yg nyleneh. Hmm pa ras siluman kyk kyuubi alias yasaka jd calon jg, krn dia jg kan cewek trkuat sama kayaksirzesh.**_

 _ **A: Maaf Yasaka masih punya hubungan keluarga dengan Naruto. Di Masa depan pasti akan ketahuan. Ups. Spoiler deh.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: Sebenarnya ada berapa harem naruto itu apa mencapai 50an next**_

 _ **A: Ohock Ohock. Bazeng, Gue aja masih mikir masalah Pertunangan ini malah Anda tanya ada 50an Pair. Err, gk tahu juga sih, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mempunyai Pair melebihi 50 nanti kayaknya jadi kurang asiklah.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: Adik atau Kakaknya Vali itu masi setengah iblis atau udah jadi iblis sepenuhnya?**_

 _ **A: Jadi Iblis sepenuhnya karena mengonsumsi Bidak King dari Evil Piece yang membuat sisi manusianya menjadi iblis.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: Bro buat naru menghisap kekuatan 9 biju kan iblis punya keserakahn terus kelompok naru orang jahat naruto yang inginmenghancurkan bumi di fanfic naruto**_

 _ **A: Wah Bro~ Semua ide gua kebuang di gudang kalau maksain ngikuti cerita loh. Nggklah Deng.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Q: Ane udh usaha cari tu nama* harem nya naruto n baru ketemu14 nama..Gila lu thor, semua nya HOT.. Modar sana ente thor hahahahLanjuttt..**_

 _ **A: Bagaimana? Hotkah?. Sebenarnya saya tidak membuat para OC itu tapi itu semua dibuat oleh para Senpai diluar negri sono. saya hanya meminjam dan merubah kekuatannya saja.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note: Saya membuat tingkatqn kekuatan untuk fic ini. Silahlan protes jika anda tidak terima.**_

 _ ***. Regular (Low-Class Devil)**_  
 _ ***. Beginner (Mid-Class Devil) - 5x Regular : Rias**_  
 _ ***. Irregular (High-Class Devil) - 5x Beginner : Sairaorg**_  
 _ ***. Master (Ultimate Class) - 5x Irregular : Vali, Lucina**_  
 _ ***. Lord (Satan Class) - 5x Master : Serafall, Kokabiel, Gabriel**_  
 _ ***. Godlike (Super Class) - 5x Lord : Sirzech, Michael, Azazel**_  
 _ ***. Godly - 5x Godlike : Odin, Apollo, Agni**_  
 _ ***. Primordial God - 5x Godly : Zeus, Vishnu, Izanagi, God of Bible**_  
 _ ***. Heavenly God - 5x Primordial God**_  
 _ ***. Highest God - 5x Heavenly God : Ophis, Great Red & Trihexa (25x Primordial God)**_  
 _ ***. True-God**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_


End file.
